Wings
by BnWhites
Summary: “You are dismissed.” Exams are over and in less than a week we are leaving for the neutral zone. But before we arrive there we have to meet up with Sand soldiers... no worse teenage sand soldiers... Rated T. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings (sasusaku)

Chpt. 1- wings

I had waited all year for tomorrow. This is the day I really cares about; when everyone is able to see my true colors. Wings show everything about you. (You get them when you're sixteen exactly.) The size tells people how much of a leader you are, the color tells your personality, and the quality of the feathers tells them how much of a good person you are. It was so important for me, all of my friends all ready have them and I am getting a little impatient.

"Ugh! When are they going to appear? Come on! Grow faster!" I pouted to my mother.

"Honey, relax. They're going to grow just wait a couple days or so." said Sakura's mom.

"But, Mom, I don't wanna wait! I want them now!"

Of course when Mrs. Haruno doesn't want to listen she just tunes you out. "Oh honey, guess what? We're getting new neighbors! Isn't that great? I'm so excited and they also have two very handsome boys! Yay!"

I sigh. "Yes mom, I know, dad told me." I walk up to my room and fall on my back, landing on my bed. All of a sudden I hear loud beeping noises. Annoyed, I gets up, ready to give whoever was disturbing my 'pity me time' a word or two. I lean out the window and see this huge, and I mean huge, moving truck. I noticed that it was going into the old mansion, diagonal from my house. No one has lived there for awhile. Me and my friends believe that it's haunted with ghosts, well… mostly Ino. _Those people must be crazy. I gotta tell Ino this!_

I phone up Ino…ring…ring…"Hello?"

"Hey Ino, guess what?"

"What, forehead?"

"What did you just call me? Never mind. Someone moved into the old ghost mansion!"

"Oh my god! No way! Wanna make a bet?"

"….shoot..." I get a little cautious. Ino's bets are usually very… interesting, to put it the nice way.

"Okay well the bet is… that I bet twenty bucks that they leave in a week." I sigh. Not as bad as I thought but this one was just plain stupid. Of course they're not going to leave in a week, but Sakura doesn't have to say that, now does she?

"Okay, the bet's on." I say casually.

"Yosh! I am so winning this bet! Oh, gotta go, sak. See ya later!" I heard her click off and I smile to myself. _This is too easy. Oh well more money for me. Haha. _

"Sakura! We're going to say hello to the neighbors. Come over with us!" her mom yells.

"Of course mother." I know when to argue and when not to. My mother's tone left no wiggle room. So, I went down stairs lazily and smiled at my mother.

"All right everybody let's…go!"Mom said a little too enthusiastically. We walked over to the front door and my father rang the door bell. A young man answered, although too old to be my age. He had black hair and black eyes. He wore a plain black shirt and dress pants.

"Hello. What can I do for you?" he said in a monotone. Of course this didn't discourage my mother at all.

"Hello. My family and I just came over to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood!" My mother smiles.

"Thank you. My name's Itachi Uchiha. Come in, please. I'll go get my parents and brother." He steps aside and my mom walks in followed by me and my father.

"I'll be just a second. Please make yourself at home." He smiles but it feels like it's fake. I brush the feeling back and stare at my hands. I feel an elbow plow into my side. I glared and turned to see my mother.

Whispering…" Did you see how handsome that boy was?" I roll my eyes and tell my mother to be quiet or they'll hear you. She shut up real quick. Itachi returned back with his family. I looked to his left and saw a similar man but he looked her age and by the look of his wings he got them probably three months ago. I was instantly mesmerized by them. They were pure black and were already huge! They looked so soft I just wanted to reach out and brush them. When I looked into his eyes I saw that they were staring, more like glaring, right at me. I blushed and looked down, embarrassed that he caught me staring.

"Hello!" my mother said," I'm Haruhi (just pretend. Please?) and my husband is Rei-kun (again pretend. If you know their real names tell me.). This is my daughter, Sakura-chan. It's nice to meet you. I baked you some brownies." My mom held out the plate of brownies to an older woman, most likely the mother in the family. She smiled.

"Thank you. I'm Mikoto; my husband is Fuguka-kun, my older son Itachi-kun, and my youngest son, Sasuke-kun. We are very happy to meet you!" My mom and Mikoto-san started talking while my father and Fuguka-san started talking about business. Itachi left upstairs to who knows where. Sasuke just sat there staring at them talking, just like me. I started to feel uncomfortable and decided to make an excuse to leave.

"Mother, I don't feel well. May I be excused to go home?" I asked as sweetly as I could. Making sure I added a fake cough at the end.

"Sure, honey, I'll be home soon, okay?" I nod and get up to leave when Uchiha-sama tells Sasuke to escort me to the door. He stands up and starts to walk away. I run to catch up to him, making sure I don't walk beside him but not too far behind. We walk in silence and while I tried to think of something to say he stopped, while I kept going. I bumped into his back and apologized calmly. He turned to look at me and I just froze. It was too bad I didn't realize he had the door open and was waiting for me to leave.

"Do you not know how to walk out a door?" he said. I snapped back to Earth and said the only thing that came to my mind.

"Huh?"

"The door is open, now all you have to do is walk out. Or I guess you could always stare at me too." He smirked. I immediately glared.

"I knew that. I was waiting for you to say goodbye but I guess your parents haven't taught you manners." I stuck my nose in the air and walked out the door.

"Oi." I turned around. "Nice wings." and he shut the door. My mouth fell open and I blanked.

Suddenly, I yelled," Yeah well yours are ugly!" I heard a chuckle and continued to stomp back to my house. I yanked the door open and slammed it shut after I opened it. My phone started ringing so I answered it. "Hello?" I basically shouted, scolding myself internally.

"You're very noise make sure you keep quiet at night." I heard a click meaning that the person hung up. It took me a moment to realize that it what Sasuke Uchiha.

"Uchiha, you moron!" I screamed. Little did I know he was leaning against my door. He chuckled and walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

_**Wings**_

Chpt. 2- First day

It's the day. I had officially turned sixteen at 2:30 A.M. At 2:31 A.M., all you here is… "Oh My God! Oh My God! They are so BEAUTIFUL! Mom! Come here! Are you awake?" I shout. I walk into my parent's room and show them my wings. They aren't the biggest, but it would be hard to move around with them if they were huge right? The wings are green, just like my eyes and they, perhaps even rival my next door neighbor. _Oh my god. That Uchiha is going to be sooooo shocked. I can't wait to see that smirk off is face. Sigh, life is great._ While thinking in my head I didn't realize my mother stand up with her pillow and walk towards me. After all, wouldn't it be hard to stop imagining the jealous look on that Uchiha face? Of course it would. So in the events that follow I was **brutally **pillow hit in the face, making me land on my butt outside my parent's room. Then…. **Slam**! Maybe I forgot to mention… my mom isn't exactly the happiest person in the morning. Oops. So I stumble back to my room and fall asleep, ready to face the first day of school tomorrow.

The next day, I wake up to my alarm clock, hitting it until it couldn't beep anymore and then realized… Today was the first day of school! _Crap. Oh my god. Oh my god! I'm gonna be freaking late!_ So, in my haste to the bathroom I trip over my comforter, bang my knee on my night stand, and trip over my shoe, before I made it to the bathroom. I take my shower and do all of my necessary things before I run down the stairs, grab the pancake my mom made and rushed out the door yelling a quick, "Bye mom! Have a nice day!"

I left before she could tell me that Sasuke was waiting outside on the porch. That spells trouble already. So, I yank open the door and…** Bam!** Yep you know it. I just ran into Sasuke. I pull my upper body up to see what I ran into and was staring at a very terrifying face... well part of a face. My pancake was covering the rest. The famous Uchiha death glare. I gulped and stood up quickly. "Sorry." I say feeling, maybe a little bit guilty. He stands up and tosses the pancake on the ground, but I forgot to be mad because of his next words.

"You should be." I turn around on him so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whip lash.

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Did you just tell me that I should be sorry?"

"Do you have a hearing problem?" I snapped at this point in the conversation.

"What the heck! You just wrecked my day. Do you know how much I was-"

"You talk too much." He grabbed my hand and started pulling me down the sidewalk. I just let him drag me because I was in to much of a shock. Not only did he tell me what to do but he… smirked at me! _Did he not just notice my wings?_ I opted for glaring at the back of his head. I didn't know if he could feel it or not but I decided it made me feel good anyway. I was getting tired of glaring so I sighed and looked up at the sky, just thinking. He stopped but since I didn't notice I ran into his back.

"Ouch! What the heck!" I look around and realized everyone's staring at us. _Great, now I feel very uncomfortable_. He dropped my hand and turned to look at me. I immediately froze.

"If you still don't know the way to school by now, you should try learning." My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. I scowled at him.

"Hmph" I walked away, head held high, right to my best friend to unload. "Hey, Ino, you're never gonna guess what I-"

"Hello, I'm Ino. You are?" I looked at her kind of funny and realized she wasn't talking to me. I turned around and came face to face with… the Uchiha. I decide on not starting the conversation and let him, seeing as he wanted something. So I waited and waited **and **waited. _Ugh. This stupid guy, who does he think he is!_

I sigh, letting him know I'd talk to him. He smirked. I scowled. "What?" Instead of an answer like a normal person would do, he grabbed my hand and started to pull me away. I gapped again. _Is he really doing this?_

"Oi! Forehead!" I turn around and give her an apologetic face.

"Sorry, tell you 'bout it in class, okay?" I see her nod, so I turn back around right as we were going through the door. "Um… you're not allowed to come into the school until the warning bell. I mean the school will probably give you a warning or something but not me so-"

"Where's the office?" This is the third time a gapped this morning. _What is going on with me? Wait… does this mean he's asking me for help?_ This time it's my turn to smirk. In turn, he glares.

"Hm… I don't know. Find it yourself." I smirk one more time and turn to leave. Unfortunately, for me, I didn't know that an Uchiha always gets what he wants. I was pulled up against one of the random lockers and pinned to it by Sasuke.

"Show me." Now that was a demand, more like a growl. I looked into his eyes, he didn't look like he wanted to play a game and I really wanted to go for two reasons. One, he scared me…bad, and two; the locks were digging into my back.

"Down the hall and turn to the left. Walk down the hall halfway and its right there." I said that so fast I don't think he understood but his smirk said it all so I decided he understood me. Plus, he backed away. I glared and turned to walk away only to be stopped again.

"I said 'show me'." I could feel myself blush, after all who wouldn't? That voice was damn alluring and it caught me. I nodded my head slightly and he turned to walk down the hall…pulling me, not the other way around. I glared again. _This stupid guy, so arrogant and demanding and that stupid voice and those… stupid looks and that…really…hot… body… __**Crap!**__ Focus, Sakura, you can do this._ I look up again to see if my pep talk worked. He seemed to notice what I was doing and looked me straight in the eye and I… blushed again, which caused him to smirk and look back ahead. To finish my list…._ And his stupid mesmerizing eyes._ Good thing for guys…

"Hello Sakura-Chan!" I turned and looked over and see three of my old classmates.

"Hi everyone!" I smiled and waved at them. Oblivious to me, Sasuke didn't exactly like this happening, with a swift tug, we continued on walking down the hallway.

We entered the office, but I was too busy thinking. So, sometime or another, he pushed me into a chair and went to talk to the secretary. "Uchiha Sasuke, I need my schedule and I want Sakura's teachers to know that her schedule will be changed to mine." _Wow, I never new Uchiha had such a buisnessy tone. Maybe if he talked to me like that I could focus. Hmm….. wait… did he just say I'd be having all my classes with him! _

"What?" said the secretary and me.

He turned to me and glared. I gulped but didn't look away. _Don't look away. This is a glaring contest. Come on. Beat the Uchiha. Uh-oh…crap._ Broken eye contact... great. I sighed, telling myself to just stop while I was behind. _He won the battle but not the war! Focus on that thought._ I felt paper in my hand and looked down to see Sasuke's schedule in my hand. I looked at him with a confused look but he ignored it and pulled me up. We started walking and, boy did he walk fast. I felt like a dog that had to trot to keep up.

We got to the second floor and then he stopped. "What's wrong?" I say.

"The classroom."

"Huh?"

He rolled his eyes, probably hating to have to **ask **something. "The classroom." _Never mind._

"Oh. Ummm…" I looked down at his first hour and then at the nearest doorway." Here this way." I start to walk down the hallway when I felt two hands grab my shoulders and pull me up against a chest…and then I hear his voice. _Damn that voice, block it out come on, you can do it!_ Nope, it's not going to happen. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I said didn't say show me." I blush and nod.

--

We got to the classroom and he sat down dragging me along side him. I told him that I really should get back to my class because I wasn't exactly sure where my first hour was. Instead of letting me go, he growled at me. _He just growled at me! Oh he didn't!_ I glared back at him and tried harder to get up but that only resulted in him pulling me into his lap and him firmly wrapping his arms around my waist. I didn't exactly get how he got his arms around my wings but he did. That made me kind of angry so I decided on folding them out to make it harder for him. Didn't work, he just forced them closed. That didn't deter me from my goal. I decided on trying to pry his hands open and I seemed to be making stead progress. I've gotten two fingers on his left hand. I didn't notice him lean over, getting ready to do something… all of a sudden he nipped my ear and oh my god did it feel good. So good that I forgot what I was doing and let go of his fingers, which he promptly snapped back around my waist.

Instead of fighting I leaned back against him while he continued to play with my ear lobe. When he thought I calmed down he slid me off his lap, but not far enough to let me escape._ Another thing to add to my list…. His damn scent… oh it smells so goooooooo-_

"Haruno, what are you doing in my class? Don't you have it fifth hour?" said Kakashi-sensei.

"Umm… Oh my god. Yeah! Sorry totally forgot 'bout that. I was just so excited to come to your class. Can I have a-"

"No." said Kakashi.

"Huh?"

"I forgot to read my e-mail. It says that all your class had changed. So I'm sure all of your teachers know. Now class, today will be a free day. So, have fun."

Lee-san came over and said hello. His wings were also green, but more darker and because he was a lot my confident then me his wings were larger, but not as large as Sasuke's.

"Hi, Lee-san! How was your summer?" I smile at him. He was always so sweet to me.

"Go away." My eyes widen and I look over to Sasuke. He didn't look very happy. I wondered why.

"Excuse me?"

"Go away." He said slower but his tone got a little bit colder.

"But I was just-"

"I don't care."

"Sasuke, stop." I say. I mean come on; Lee-san is my friend.

He didn't even respond to me but continued to glare at Lee-san and I could tell he was getting nervous. "Umm…. Sakura-chan, I just wanted to say that I love your wings! They are so beautiful!" He said that so fast that I barely understood him. Sasuke snorted at that.

"What?"

"I don't see what's so special about them." _Oh no. he did not just say that. Calm down. Calm down… okay this is not working. _

"What the heck!

…and this is how the rest of my day went…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

**Hey guys! I revised last chapter so it includes what Lee's wings look like. I also added a bit more too. Thought it would be cu**ter.

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

**Wings**

Chpt.3

It was lunch now and I was looking for my friends. I spotted Ino's lavender wings and headed over to her lunch table. _Ha-ha, she was so bragging about her wings being huge. Ha! They are prolly 'bout the size of mine. Now, it's time to rub it in her face!_ Other people around the table include Hinata (her wings are between a light and dark blue and are smaller than mine.), Tenten (her wings are brown and look really shiny! Sigh; well she is a good person. Hers are probably a little bit bigger than mine.), Neji (his wings are pearl and about the same size of Sasuke's… well… they do act a lot alike.), Shikamaru (his wings are between green and gray. Kind of like the vest he wears.), and Naruto (his are bright orange and are a little bit smaller that Sasuke's and Neji's.)

"Hey, guys!" I say and sit down next to Ino. "Move over my wings need more space. You're crowding them!"

"Ha! Pul-ease! My wings are the ones that need more space. Why don't go sit next to your lover boy."

"He is-"

"Hn."

I turn around and there's Sasuke. "Hey, Teme! What are you doing here? Come to sit by-"

Sasuke was tired of listening to Naruto, so he shoved a biscuit in his mouth. "You're too loud…dobe." I stared at him confused. They acted like they were best friends.

"Naruto, do you know him?"

"Mnhyms"

"What?"

"Yes is what I said."

"ohhh." Everyone said at the same time… well except Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Shikamaru.

"How?" said everyone, who all 'ohhed', after taking the information. After all, they are so much different in personality. I mean come on; their wings are yelling completely different things to people.

"Well you know how I moved here a couple years ago?" we all nod. "Well I used to be friends with the teme."

"Oh well that explains a lot" said Tenten. So in the end, Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and remained silent for the whole time. It was a bit uncomfortable but, of course, Ino doesn't even know it and continued to talk to Shikamaru, or as Ino calls him… Shika-kun. It was so funny when she first called him this; I think part of me died from laughter.

After lunch we all had training class (which is kind of like training with their wings, such as agility, speed, and ext.) which everyone hated, especially me. I didn't hate it because I was new with my wings but because of Karin. I hate her sooo much! She thinks she's little miss look at me. I'll beat her down! _Go Me!_ Besides, it's not like she'll actually do something. Last year in my freshmen year, she hardly did any of the practices for this class. She thought she was better. _Pssshh! Who does she think she is! I don't know but I been told… wait wrong words! We're not the army! He-he. _

I went into the locker rooms and changed with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino. All of our uniforms are different, considering all of our wings are different. The color of our uniform, somewhat, matched our wings and the holes in the back of the shirt depended (extra small, small, medium, large, extra large).

Mine was nice foresty green, just a regular t-shirt with medium sized holes. Tenten's was a deep brown that felt like you would fall into its depths. She had been just too large to have a medium, so she ended up with a large. It was kind of too big for her but she'd grow into it. Hinata had a solid blue color, almost the exact same color of her wings. _Lucky her._ She had small holes in her shirt's back.Ino had a purple uniform that was too dark for her wings. Her holes were also a medium but I liked to think that she just made it.

"Ino, are you sure you're a medium and not a small?" I smirked.

She scowled. "No, Forehead. Maybe you were talking about yourself? But I don't understand how you'd mix me up with your own self." This time she smirked and I scowled.

"Well, Ino-pig, don't expect me to go easy on you during training." I stuck my nose up in the air and walked two steps before turning around and grinning at her. She grinned back and we hooked arms and walked out the door with Hinata and Tenten, following us talking about their weekends.

Fate had other plans for us. When crossing the arena (instead of a gym), we ran into Karin and her group of wanna-bees. I didn't bother learning their names. Why cloud my brain with nonsense? "Well, well, well… What do we have here?" said Karin.

"Hmmm…. Well all I see is trash." said a brown haired girl with too much make-up on, you could see from a mile away.

"Ha-ha. Very funny! I see you taught your 'friends' how to make sentences. Bravo. But, I think that if they talk, it shouldn't be about you. I mean if you want them too, but I didn't think you'd teach them to lower their own self-esteem." Ino said, faking concern with a hand on her heart; an aghast expression on her face.

"Oh yeah-"The whistle rang meaning we had to go sit down on the bleachers. The girls and I went to go sit where we usually sit, only to have the guys sitting there. Me, Tenten, and Hinata looked at each other with a 'do we even want to get into this' look, but too late.

"What do you guys think your doing?! Get up and go sit somewhere else! This is our spot and it has been since, like, ever!" We all know who said this. She stomped her foot to encourage them to leave while crossing her hands over her chest; a glare on her face.

"Pipe down… you're sooo…troublesome." our lazy 'Shika-kun' said. Before she could complain he pulled her down into his lap. This was the only thing that could shut our loud mouth blond… no not Naruto (hehe). I looked over at Hinata, who was blushing like a tomato. I noticed she was glancing at Naruto every so often. I smirked but didn't say anything. I mean I didn't want her to faint or anything. Then I looked over at Tenten who had an indifferent look on so I sighed and sat down in front of my nightmare… Sasuke Uchiha. To bad I didn't see the smirk on his face. Nor did I see him glance at Neji or Naruto. Nor did I see Naruto's smirk and Neji's nod. Of course Shikamaru knew and made sure to keep the blonds attention on him. It was easy enough; all you had to do was say something that she couldn't understand. She'd get all huffy; asking him what he meant and of course he would ignore her completely and pretend he fell asleep. She would shake him back awake and repeat this whole process over again.

Meanwhile Gai-sensei continued to talk even though he was being ignored. No one ever cared about the first day of training class because all that was said was the rules, which should only take about five minutes to say. The rest of the time was ours to do whatever we wanted to. But, being Gai-sensei, he had to make his own speech about 'youthfulness'. The only person I suspected of listening would be Lee-san. I mean, he was like a clon-

Suddenly, I realized something was not right. What I was sitting on was definitely not a bony bench but a… bony lap. I froze. Had I been thinking that hard that I didn't notice someone pull me into their lap? _Okay chill. Chill…chill…. Aurgh! Maybe if I turn around subtly he won't notice._ I turn around, with a bit of struggling to see over my wings. I didn't like the sight I was seeing. Sasuke Uchiha had me perched in his lap. Only god knows why. _God, why!? _I turn to my right to see a flustered Hinata on Naruto's lap, an agitated Tenten on Neji's, and an angry Ino on Shikamaru's.

_Okay, okay. If I slyly slide (wow. Weird thing to say. Slyly slide. Lol. Tongue twister!) off his lap he won't notice. _So I try… did not work. His arms only got tighter and I could feel him smirking. It only ticked me off more. So I did the only thing I could think of. Use my mouth. "Excuse me, but could you kindly let me off your bony thighs?" I, with a bit of difficulty, successfully shuffled my way so that my legs were dangling off the side of his thighs.

Do you know what I get for an answer?

"…" NOTHING! I glare. He glares back. I sigh. He wins. I lose. Again I ask 'Why god? God, why?' I never get an answer from Him, but I don't really care. I freeze up because I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Hmm… only a medium… I'm an extra large." I relax a little bit because of his voice. Who couldn't resist that voice? Well whoever could was a saint because that voice sounded so sinfully delicious. Then it registered…

"What did you just say?" I basically screamed earning me a few dirty looks and glares from girls who are let's say jealous and of envious boys. (CoughLeecough)

"Wow you really are deaf." He leaned in closer. I could tell I was basically blushing all over. I felt like I had a fever. "Can you hear me now?" his sultry voice hits me and I answer with a meek…

"Hai." I say while tucking my head into my neck.

"Good, because I would hate to have to get closer. You might make me sick."

I get confused. "What?"

"Well isn't that why you're all red?" He smirked. My eyes widened and I knew he knew that I knew what he meant. The bell rang and I was grateful for not having to answer that question which would only make his ego inflate even more than it is. I quickly got up, grabbed my bag, and high-tailed it all the way to my locker. I made it all the way out of school and almost through the parking lot when I saw him leaning against the school fence. _Holy cow! How did he get out here so fast! Relax, I'll just find a different way out. _Too late. He turned his head a stared right at me. His smirk came up slowly as if making sure I was ready for its appearance. I wasn't.

I sigh. _So much for my big get away._ I walk dejectedly toward my not so prince in shining armor. I begin to walk past him, giving me a false hope that I thought he was waiting for Naruto or Neji. Lady luck was not on my side today. He turned and followed me. I walked faster, so did he. I walked agonizingly slow, he did too. My patience snapped and I turned on him, which was not a good idea because he was about a centimeter away from me and I could feel my cheeks becoming warm. I stepped back and took a deep breath. I put on my best stern look and looked him straight in the eyes. He cocked an eyebrow; his eyes showed me he was amused. I didn't care. "I'm going to the library so follow someone else home, okay?"

"Maybe I'm going to the library too."

"No you are not." I crossed my arms.

"You shouldn't accuse people of lying if you have no proof." I inwardly and outwardly froze. He was using that voice again. That stupid, idiotic voice that could make you do whatever he wanted. I shook my head furiously and again looked him in the eye and it registered to me that he was using that voice on purpose! _Gah! That manipulating, big headed, stupid, loser!_

"I don't know who you think you are but you should just leave me alone because I'm sooo not into you, got it? Never will be. Ever! No matter how good your looks are or how you sound. I don't like you." I said sounding like I was talking to a three year old, explaining for the fifth time in two minutes that the grapes on the coffee table were fake and that you couldn't eat them.

Uh-oh. You never say that to an Uchiha. EVER. I looked up to see if my speech worked. I gulped, in his eyes I saw him taking what I said as a challenge. I so did not mean that as a challenge. _Crap. Do something! _"Wait-"

He leaned in making me stumble against a houses fence. Finally the smirk I hated so much made its grand entrance. I knew this was not good. "I mean you're just not-"

"Never….ever?" he said so tantalizing I immediately blushed.

"I-I" _Damn! I can't even say yes! Come on say it. Say it! _"Y-"Too late…again.

"hmmm… We'll see." He bent his legs and jumped so high into the air I had to shield my eyes from the sun. I saw his beautiful (beautiful doesn't even do them justice…but oh well.) wings spread and he was gone just like that.

What had I just gotten myself into? I was not looking forward for tomorrow… at all.

**So…. How was it? Sorry it took me so long. I was reading a book and got a lot of inspiration from it. I hope this meets your standards. Also… are my chapters long enough? If not just tell me.**

**Love ya,**

**BrItTnEy**


	4. Chapter 4

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

**Wings**

Chpt. 4

What had I just gotten myself into? I just made a deal with a demon and that demon's name is Sasuke Uchiha.

I slowly walk home after going to the library. I couldn't even think so I left early. I turn on my street and continue to my house. Usually my mom or dad would be in the front yard, playing with the garden, trying to make it perfect. They weren't. I noticed that the car was gone so they had probably gone out or the car was stolen. Either way I'm on my own for dinner. _Grreeeaaat. I guess its pizza tonight._ I drop my backpack in the closet along with my shoes and head to the kitchen. I called the pizza place and ordered one pepperoni pizza.

Thirty minutes later the door bell rings and I grab the money off the end table in the living room. I open the door with my fake plastered smile but it immediately drops. "What do you want?"

"…"

"Just answer, Uchiha!" At this I get a reaction from him. He smirks and leans against the door.

"What manners you have. I'm impressed." I glare and cross my arms over my chest. _If he wants to play this way then… BRING IT ON! _Five minutes… ten minutes… fifteen minutes…-

"Okay, okay. Sasuke Uchiha what can I do for you today?" I grimace when I see him smirk.

"That's more like it." I full-on glare at him. I start to close the door but he puts his foot in between the door and the door frame. I hear him "tsk" me.

"I thought you wanted this." Now I'm confused, even more than I was before. _What could he have that I want?_ I open the door again and give him a questioning look. I see him lift something up off of the bench on my front porch. In his hand was a … pizza box.

"Why would I want that? I already ordered one." I lean on one of my legs, switching my weight to my left hip and I put my hand on my hip.

"Well a couple of minutes ago a pizza boy came and gave this to me, saying it was for a Sakura Haruno. Hmm… Isn't that you? Maybe I have the wrong house." _Crap. _He turned to walk away, pizza still in hand.

"Wait. That's mine you-you… teme!" He stopped and turned around. His eyebrow arched and I crossed my arms over my chest again.

"I paid for it."

"Well then here." I handed him the pizza money I had in my hand. He didn't take it.

"No, thank you. I am kind of hungry." He smirked and I really wanted that pizza. When I'm hungry I tend to do things that I wouldn't normally do.

"Oh come on! Please! I said I'd pay you."

"Well, I don't need money, now do I?" I frown. "But, you could invite me in…" _What? Did he just say that? He wants me to let him in? Hell no! _

"I can't. My parents aren't home. I'm not allowed to let strangers in. How about I pay for half instead?"

"Your parents are over at my house, talking with mine. So I think they'll be alright with it." He stepped closer so he was towering over me and he whispered in my ear, "After all, they love my like a… son-in-law." I blush and instead of waiting for me to answer he slides past me, grabbing my wrist and closing the door with his foot. _Great. How much longer is this day going to be!? He's everywhere! _I sign and sit on the couch, welcoming my first day of school… more like hell.

**--**

**Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep… BEEP... Smack. **Whoever made an alarm clock was an idiot.

I get up and do all of the necessary things in the morning. I make my breakfast, toast-bacon sandwich, and give my mom a kiss. "Bye, mom. Have a good day at work!"

"You to honey. Only except at school. Ha-ha well I guess also walking home and-"

"Okay, Mother. Love you." She tends to go on and on about something that is really simple, like saying 'have a good day'. I left a little earlier today. One reason only, the Uchiha. And to my luck, he wasn't there. _Thank god. _While walking to school, I saw Tenten. "Tenten, wait up!" She turned around and stopped.

"Hey, Sakura." I catch up and she turns around to continue walking.

"So, Tenten, how's Neji?" I smirk and she scowled.

"That stupid Huuyga is just doing his stupid fine stupid self… stupid idiot." She mumbled.

"What was that, Tenten? Speak up. Did you just say that you're in love with Neji Huuyga?" I grinned and ran off. "Ino will be so proud!"

"Sakura!" She ran after me and decided to use her wings. _Oh you want to play that way? Fine. _I spread my wings and jump into the air, just as she was about to tackle me."

"Missed me, now you have to kiss me!" I puckered my lips up.

"Sakura!"

"Is that the only word you can say?"

"Ugh. I hope you crash!" I smirk. Not likely to happen since there's nothing up here. I rope wraps around my waist I I'm jerked down. Instead of being caught in someone's arms I landed on top of whoever pulled me down.

"Ugh. You weigh a lot. Get off, forehead." I looked down and there was Ino, in all her glory.

"What the heck, Ino! What was that for?"

"I don't know. I thought I had to. Not a very smart idea." I give her a 'duh' look and she glares.

"Nice landing." I look up and there's Karin in all her glory. "Although maybe next time you should try landing on your feet.

"Oh yeah. Well at least I can get into the air. Your wings look a little to small to lift up your body." I hear Ino and Tenten snorting with laughter.

Karin stomps her foot and walks away. _Oh yeah! That's right. What you goin, do now Karin!?_ I smirk in triumph. "Guys where's Hinata?"

"Prolly class. We should go check up on her. I think Naruto was in the classroom last time I saw. She might have fainted." We all nod. You see, Hinata has had a crush on Naruto since he moved here. The only one who doesn't know is Naruto because he's the densest boy I have ever seen.

We walked into the room and thank God that Naruto must be with the other guys. We sat down next to Hinata and I noticed that her cheeks were a bit pink. I smiled. "So Hinata, have you seen Naruto today?"

"N-n-no, why w-would you s-s-say that?"

"No reason." I smiled again. She was just too cute!

"Hey, Tenten, did you get the science homework? Question 2?"

"Yeah, be right there." She was looking at something else at the moment. Although what it could be, I desperately wanted to know.

"Forehead, why didn't you ask me?" I smirk.

"Because I want to get the question right."

"What the hell! I got it right."

"Sure."

"I did."

"I know."

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Nope."

"Ugh. You are insufferable!"

"Do you even know what that-"The door slammed open. Some of my classmates glared and others were confused. Then I saw Sasuke walk through the door, and then came Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru.

"Pipe down, you troublesome woman. I could here you all the way down the hall."

"Shika-kun, I am not that loud." I could see the blush on his cheeks when Ino called him 'Shika-kun'.

"You are."

"Am not! You can not say that because in reality Naruto is sooooooooooo much louder than I am, right?" she looked at him.

"Not really."

"NARA!" That's when Ino got angry and flung herself at Shikamaru. He wasn't ready and they fell down.

Ino sat up, straddling his hips. "Shika-kun, take that back or I'm not getting up!" I heard a very loud sigh.

"You're wrecking my wings, now off!" Ino crossed her arms over her chest. Again he sighed, not because she was stubborn but now he would have to actually work. He picked Ino up by her waist and set her next to him.

"Hey, you-"

"Be quiet." Now Ino was in a fit of rage. I leaned forward to see her face. It was red as a tomato. I chuckled and turned to Tenten… only I wasn't looking at Tenten, I was looking at Uchiha. Oh great. I shifted my eyes to Neji, who was now sitting next to Sasuke and Tenten. I saw that she was looking at me desperately.

I mouthed 'SOS after school, Kay?' She nodded and I saw her mouthing it to Hinata. I'd tell Ino when she was done with her pouting. I leaned back and allowed myself to relax. But then again, I guess Sasuke had different plans because his right wing spread out making me fall off the bench.

"Uchiha, what the hell was that for?!" He shrugged. I growled. He smirked.

"Did I just hear **my **cherry blossom growl and at me?" I could hear the amusement in his voice and that he was joking but after hearing the word 'my', I flipped.

"Did you just say 'my cherry blossom'? Did I hear that right?"

"Yes."

"Who do you think you are? Huh? I-"

"Okay class, sorry I'm late, let's get started." I sighed and sat down next to the Uchiha.

It was lunch time and we decided to sit outside for lunch because we desperately needed time away from the boys. Well… not Hinata.

"So, what are we going to do? That Huuyga is driving me crazy! I can't handle it!" Tenten basically screamed.

"Chill. This will be our time to collect ourselves. We don't need to break when they are around. That tells them they broke us. We will not break! Understood?" I said like I was a military troop leader.

"Sir, yes sir!" Tenten, Hinata and Ino said while saluting. We giggled and enjoyed our lunch time.

"W-what day a-are we going t-to the mall?" Hinata asked.

"How about Saturday?" I asked.

"I Can't do. Mom wants bonding time." Ino stated while eating her low-calorie salad.

"Next Monday?"

"Cool with me."

"Same here."

"M-me too."

"Okay, we'll meet at my house at 3:00. Cool?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Sure forehead."

"Operation get away from boys… in operation!" We giggled. Little did we know who was leaning against the other side of the tree.


	5. Chapter 5

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

**Wings**

Chpt. 5

**Author's note: this will be in Sasuke's view… the whole chapter. I know what you're thinking… great…) **

Neji was behind the tree. He heard Tenten's ranting about him and decided to eavesdrop. Neji called me to tell.

"Uchiha."

"What?"

"I have some interesting news."

"…"

"Maybe you don't want to know. I thought you might because it deals with Sakura." I could basically feel him smirking. It made me glare.

"hn."

"Fine, I'll tell Nara."

"… What is it?"

"The girls have a plan. Tell Naruto to come over to your house. I'll tell Nara. 4:00." He hung up after. I was annoyed. _Why is it my house? _So I call the dobe because I don't really feel like finding him.

"Teme?"

"…My house, 4:00." I hung up. I knew he would come anyway. It really bugged me that Huuyga knew something I didn't know about Sakura. Why would he even care about her anyway?

The bell rings and I head back to class.

--

It's the end of school now and I head home. I saw Sakura rush out of school and turn around the corner. I knew she was avoiding me on purpose. It didn't matter. Once I found out this thing from Huuyga, I could probably use it against her. I smirked at seeing the look on her face, when she would find out I knew.

I sat in my living room, waiting for the clock to hurry up. It was killing me not knowing, not that I would admit it though.

The door bell rings… a lot. _It's the dobe._ I open the door and there he is, looking impatient.

"Finally, it took you forever to answer! Jeez... What were you doing, teme?"

"…" Instead of answering him I just walk away.

"Teme... Well at least tell me what I had to come here for." I ignore him because I don't really even know myself.

I sit down and wait for the others. Naruto turns on the T.V. The door bell rings again. I go up to get it.

"Nara. Huuyga."

"Sasuke."

"Uchiha."

I stand aside and let them by. We walk into the living room. We sit down and I wait for Huuyga to talk.

"Well, come on! What is it?" the dobe says.

"Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino are planning. It's called 'Operation get away from boys'. They're meeting on Monday at the mall."

"What boys are they trying to get rid of?" says Naruto, while scratching his head. I roll my eyes and Nara hits him over the head.

"Obviously us…troublesome."

"Ohh…. But I thought Hinata liked me?" We all look at him. Did he really know this whole time? "I mean she's always really nice and I thought we were friends." Never mind.

"Never mind that. What are we going to do?" Huuyga said.

I smirk. I knew whose idea this was. "Haruno thought of it right?"

"Yes, what about it?" Neji asks.

"We're not going to do anything. We're not going to tell them we know anything about it. We'll put a microphone in one of there purses so we can hear what they say. Nara, that's your job. You should probably go for Ino. The other day when she tackled you, you could have probably bugged her then. So make her do it again." I smirk because I saw his slight blush. He glares back.

"Troublesome."

"So that's it? I thought we could tell them and then make them buy me ramen as ransom!"

"No."

"Besides what would you ransom it for?

"I don't know but it sounded like a cool word that I heard on the T.V.!" We all drop down anime style.

"So then nothing else."

"I'm going to text Sakura about it, but it's going to be secret. It'll make her paranoid if I pretend to tell myself… She'd probably do anything I said." I smirked, thinking about how her plan wouldn't work if I told her to spend time with me.

"Huh?"

"Naruto, it's called black mail. So troublesome."

I saw Huuyga smirk. I've seen them fight during homeroom sometimes. I knew Tenten wasn't going to be happy. I didn't really care. My thoughts were on one person only, Sakura. I couldn't help but get a little excited.

"Oi, Huuyga, what time are they going to the mall?

"Three."

We hang out for a little bit. I'm not really paying attention to what's going on around me; the only thing I'm thinking about is Sakura being paranoid at school. I smirked even more. Serves her for trying to avoid me, after all, I love her.

_Wait, WHAT?_

--

It's Monday today. I hurry up for school and rush out the door. Luckily I see Sakura ahead of me. _This'll be perfect timing for a text message._ I pull out my phone and start typing…

I watch as she pulls her phone out and I already have my smirk on my face. I watch as her face turns pale and as she looks around right at me. I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing…" She turns back down and I watch as she types back. **Who are you and what the hell do you want? **

I smirk. **That's not a very nice way to talk, Sakura.**

Her eyes widen. **Okay, how do you know my name? Do you stalk me? I'll call the cops; don't test me.**

**I don't stalk you, idiot. I overheard you yesterday. It would be a pity if they found out…**

She glares. I get more amused. This is going to be fun. **What do you want?**

**Hm…To play with you. **I smirk as she blushes, obviously taking what I said the wrong way.

**WHAT?! Are you crazy!? Who are you?! **

**Not telling and I don't really consider myself as crazy. Now, be a good girl and do what I say, when I say it, and how I say it. I'll text you later. Bye, cherry blossom, and learn some manners for me, okay? **

I know she hates it when people tell her what to do. I smirk when she looks around again, trying to see if someone is watching her. I catch her eye and my smirk gets bigger. "Watch where you're going."

"What are you"-

Crash.

"I told you." She fell over one of those kiddy bikes for three year olds. I smirk again as I look down at her.

"Ngm…"

"Sakura, I don't think that's a word. Learn some English."

"Go away, Uchiha."

"I feel so hurt when you say that." I say sarcastically.

She doesn't say anything back. I guess she thinks that she can ignore me. Instead, I pick her up in my arms and continue to walk.

"What do you think you are doing? Put me down, now!!"

"Whatever you say." I toss her into one of those blow-up pools; lucky for her it was empty.

"I meant gently!" I just shrug my shoulders, knowing it would anger her more.

"UGH! You-you-you, I don't even know, but when I think of a word bad enough for you, I'll call you it!" I smirk again and give her a half wave without looking back. _Yes, this will be very interesting._

--

School's over now. I have all of the listening stuff at my house, where I and the guys are going to listen to it. I pull out my phone to call Nara.

"Troublesome…"

"Did you do it?"

"Yeah, yeah." I hung up after he said that. We were also meeting at three, just before the girls would talk or shop or whatever they do at the mall.

--

I get home at around 2:45. The guys should be here soon. My parents are out so we shouldn't have a problem. I hear the door bell and get up to go answer it.

It's Nara, Huuyga, and Naruto.

"Hey, Teme, I brought ramen!" I just turn around and walk back into the living room. We all sit down and get ready.

"Where did you stick the mike on Ino?" Huuyga asks. I see Nara blush and I smirk.

"This is troublesome; don't worry it's on her."

We drop the subject and turn the radio on.

"I'm not gonna right you a love song, 'cause you need one… ya see." Sings Ino.

"Oh great now my ears are bleeding… to troublesome."

I silently groan.

We hear the ignition turn and the car shut off. She must be at the mall. Then, the sound of heels clicking, then muffled by carpet, then clicking again.

"Hey, guys. I have news about OGAFB. It's not good either."

"Me too."

"Yeah, I got some too."

"S-so do I."

"Okay who wants to go first? Okay I will!" Says Ino. "Well today I got this message for some person that said they know what we're planning and that they would tell the guys about it if I didn't listen."

"Yeah, me too and he was all snobby about it saying 'be a good girl and do what I say'. It's completely ridiculous." I smirk. That was Sakura.

"O-oh, well I got-t one that said th-that if I didn't buy ramen for Naruto th-that this p-person w-would tell." I turn to look at Naruto.

"You are the biggest idiot I've ever seen." I say. We all look at him, waiting for his excuse for being an idiot. He always had one.

"Well I was really hungry!" I sigh and turn my attention back to the radio.

"Well that was stupid. Who black mails like that?"

"I know, Ino. Well mine said basically what Sakura's said but worded differently." I looked at Neji, only to see him smirking.

"Well, guys, Focus! It's no biggy. So we do what they say and then when we're able to put our plan into action it'll be too late."

I guess that could work, Forehead. But… What is our plan?"

"Well let's think, Ino. You can do that right?"

"What did you say?"

"What are you"-

"Enough, guys! This is not helping me get rid of the Huuyga pain in my ass!"

"Okay, okay. Well I was thinking we could go to Antarctica. Then they'll never find us."

"No, we'll freeze to death, Ino."

"Well, u-um, we could tr-transfer out of classes that we h-have with them."

"Good, Hinata! Perfect!"

"What else?"

"Oh my God, I have the greatest plan of all, guys. We should become fan girls! That would drive them crazy!"

"Oh my Gosh, that is perfect, Sakura! Neji will totally freak."

"So it's settled?"

"Yep."

"Cool."

"Oh, and Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Try not to faint when you're near Naruto, okay?"

"H-hai."

"Bye, guys, I'll call you later for the deets!"

--

"Why would Hinata faint if she's around me? Is she sick?" We all fall down anime-style again.

"Just get out. You guys can deal with their plans at your own house."

"Yeah, yeah okay. See ya."

"hn."

"Troublesome."

When they're all gone, I grin. Tomorrow Sakura's going to be all over me. It's going to be great.

**Author's note: Okay guys tell me how it is and sorry for the wait! I might have some grammar problems, point them out if you see any, okay? Thanks!**

**BrItTnEy**


	6. Chapter 6

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

**Wings**

Chpt. 6

**Author's note: well guys this chpt. Is going to be in tenten's, sakura's, Ino's, and Hinata's point of**

**view. **

I left the mall and headed for home. It was such a great plan, but I'm unsure if Naruto would get annoyed. He might like it, but then again, wouldn't that be a good thing? I grinned at this point. Hinata might reach a new 'red level'. While thinking of cute, little Hinata I walk through my front door, give a quick 'hello' to my mom and headed upstairs to bed. Tomorrow I'd need my rest.

--

It's Tuesday and I'm ready for part one of our plan. I get up and take a shower before changing into my outfit for today. _If you can call it that._ It consisted of a short jean skirt and a pink tube top. I thought I'd bring a sweater to cover up incase something would go wrong.

I walked to school, without running into the Uchiha. I saw Ino leaning against the school wall, most likely waiting for the rest of us to come. Ino was wearing something like mine, except her tube top was purple and she didn't have a sweater.

"Hey, Ino."

"Hey, you ready?"

"To tell you the truth, I wish I hadn't thought of this plan."

"Backing out now? I never knew you were like that." I turn around and there's Tenten in her green tube top. She didn't look to comfortable, but she had a zip-up sweatshirt on, so she really couldn't complain.

"I'm so not. Are you? You don't look too comfortable." I smirk. She glares.

"Shut up." She scanned the front of the school. "Any of you seen Hinata?" She looked back at us.

"Nop"-

"S-sorry I'm late!" We all turn and I see Hinata running towards us. She wore a blue tube top. She wore a short-half, zip-up sweatshirt.

"It's cool and don't you look hot. Naruto is going to be all over you!" Ino taunted.

"D-d-d-d-d-don't say that." She was blushing really badly now.

"It's okay Hinata. Ino's just being stupid." I tried to comfort her. After all, it wouldn't be good if she would faint this early in the day. "Let's just get to class."

We enter the school and stop at each of our lockers, keeping a look out for the guys. We didn't want to run into them before hand.

After we got all of our books, we went to class but paused outside of the door. Tenten leaned against the door, trying to hear the giggles of the girls in the class. It would have signaled that the guys were in there. She gave the thumbs up. I take in a deep breathe, fluff my wings a little, and exhale. We all put our hands together to make a gun, like in Charlie's Angles. We silently giggle and then open the door. As soon as I stepped into the class I look for Sasuke, but all I could see were girls surrounding four desks. They must have split up today. _Why would the do that?_ I glance at the girls and see that they don't know what to do either. I take in a deep breath. I'll have to show them how to do this.

"Oh my gosh! Sasuke-kun!" A whole bunch of heads turn and I immediately start walking in that direction, assuming that was where he was being horded. I hear some more fan girl squeals from Tenten, yelling 'Neji', from Ino, yelling 'Shikamaru', and from Hinata, yelling 'Naruto', but a lot softer. I smile. Everything is going good so far.

I step through the girls, who are all glaring. _Grrreeeaaattt, now I get all of these ditzy girls wanting to kill me._ I see him; his eyebrows are hitched up, out of view because of his bangs. I inwardly groan. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much yesterday!" I sit down on top of his desk and put my hand in his shoulder. _Is this what a fan girl would do? Ugh, I don't know!_ I smile down at him.

He leans back in his chair, but instead of telling me to go away; he wraps his arms around my waist. _Not good! Not good! What is he doing?_ He pulls me down into his lap. _Oh boy! _I turn to look for Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. They're all in almost the same situation. _This isn't supposed to happen! What's going on?_

I try my best to keep the astonished/horror look off my face.

"Hn." Sasuke growled. I mean growled when I say it. I could feel it vibrate through my throat. _Okay, this must be a test. Okay, I can handle this. _

"Sasuke, I didn't get to see you at all yesterday! I was sooooo lonely. What were you doing?" I pout at him. I see his eyebrows rise upward again. _Okay, so that was a lie. Did he know I was avoiding him?_

"…I wonder why you didn't see me…" _He knows._

"Well, yesterday I was really super busy; maybe that's why I didn't see you. Oh well, I'm free now… and tonight." I smirk at him but inside my head I was screaming _'Is this right? Am I doing this right? Gah, I don't know! Awwww man this is soooo gross! _

He smirked and leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "So am I… especially… at night." _No, no, no! This is not right! He knows. Did that guy tell him? Oh my gosh, what if he did? That guy is so goin-_

I think I just stopped breathing. Something slimy and wet is on my neck. I twist my head to see what it is; only to see Sasuke staring at my while kissing my neck. My eyes widened. I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. He nuzzled my cheek so that I would turn my head and give him more access. I was about to yell at him, but his hands tightened around my waist and he started sucking on my neck. My face turned redder. I was in a haze; I couldn't think. _…not good…_ Instead of rebelling I pushed farther into him. I focused on not moaning.

"Good girl." I couldn't hear him though, just like I couldn't hear the whines of his fan girls. I was out of it.

_Good girl? Haven't I… heard that some where… else?_

--

**Author's note: okay I'm going to switch to Ino's point of view.**

"Shhhiiiikkkkkaaaaaaa-kuuunnnnn!" I scream.

All of his fan girls turn to me with curious looks. I glare at them as I walk through them. I see Shikamaru looking at me with his stupid little smirk. _Deeeep breathe and…Go!_ "I missed you soooo much yesterday. Ya see I went to the mall with Sakura and them all. It was so much fun! I got these really cute shoes and… oh yeah! I couldn't stop thinking about you yesterday at all… even though I was shopping… and I really like shopping… and well yeah! _?Ha! Beat that Sakura. I am such a good actress! Okay I bet he doesn't suspect a thing._

I pounce on top of his lap and give him one of my really sexy smirks that are only for guys I like. Not that I like him or anything…

"So troublesome."

"What's so troublesome?" I twitch at the comment. _He better not mean me or-_

"You."

I stop thinking. I could see he was trying to keep his smirk from showing. _Okay, so his answer was 'you' and he was talking to me… so that means he thinks I'm troublesome! Oh no he did not just say that. Hmpt. Fine. _

"Oh yeah, well you don't mean that do you?"

"Hn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I give him my puppy dog face.

"…" Okay… wait for his answer.

**Five minutes go by.**

"Shika-kun!" I whine.

He rolls his eyes at me. My temper starts to flare. I get ready to yell at him but I feel something touching my wings. I turn around and see that it's his hands. I can feel my face go red. _He's… touching my… wings._ He goes to the base of them, where they connect to my back and he starts messaging them. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and pull myself closer to him.

"So troublesome."

_Wait… I'm supposed to get him to not like me. But… it feels too good. Who knew he was really good at massages. If we went out I could get him to give them to me so that I wouldn't have to pay money at the salon. STOP! No, bad Ino! _

"Ne… Shika-kun, I really am super-duper in lovey-dovey with- Ngm!" I moaned. He started applying more pressure with his hands and I could feel his hot breath on my ear.

"Do you have something to say, Ino?" He pulls his head back to look at me. I open my mouth to say 'yes' but instead I find myself nodding 'no'. He smirks.

_I think I'm in trouble here… Sorry Sakura._

**Author's note: now to Tenten's point of view!**

"Neeejjjjiiiii-kkuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!" I squeal. _Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm squealing! What is this monstrosity? And I'm squealing for Hyuuga. Gag me now please?_

I stalk towards the girls who are glaring at me._ Hmph well at least they're jealous of my squeal. I must be good. Ahhhh…this will be easy. Few nice words, a touch there, I'll have him at my feet begging for more! Ha! _

I smile down at Hyuuga. "Good morning Neji-kun." I sit down in the desk in front of his, facing backwards.

"Hn." He smirks. _The nerve._

While fighting back my annoyance I try to be pleasant… for now. _Relax; don't stab him with his pencil. Too many people. _"So, how was your day yesterday, Neji-kun?" I draw out the –Kun, like I've seen so many girls do.

Pathetic_._

"Hn."

_Restrain thy self._

"That sounds interesting." He raised an eyebrow at me. Crap, I was being a little too sarcastic I guess.

"Hn."

"Is that all you can freaking say?" _Uh-oh._ I watched as his lips snapped close and was a little angry at myself that I paid a little too much attention to his lips. "I-I-I-I-I mean," I cough and give a little nervous laugh, "that I absolutely am in love with your… voice. Yep, I am in love with your voice. That's it and you're depriving me." I pout and lean a little bit closer peering into his eyes to see if he bought it. I couldn't tell, he was expressionless. I peered a little closer, prompting him to say something. _Lord help me! _

His smirk slides slowly across his face and I lean a little bit away from him, confused. "Oi, you really should watch how far you lean over. It's most indecent of you to do something like that in front of a man."

I feel my face start to heat up. I look down and can see my cleavage so…that means he could too! _Oh my gosh, no, I'm not blushing. It's an illusion. Its-its damn it! I'm blushing!_

"Have you gone delirious?" I look up at Hyuuga, confused. _What is he talking about?_

"Huh?"

"Not very intelligent, are you?" My mouth falls open. _What did he just say?! _I cough trying to stop myself, internally, from jumping over the desk and strangling him right there. Again, the issue of too many people is keeping me well behaved. I glance scornfully at them, hoping they'll get the message. I sigh. They don't.

"Ano… That was meeaann, Neji-kun!" I huff, fluffing my wings a bit.

"Come closer for a second." I look up from my pout and stare at him suspiciously. Hyuuga glances at me and I'm immediately up and out of my chair standing by his right side. He looks back at the window he was staring at earlier. "Closer." He waves his hand in a lazy manner, telling me to move closer, as if I hadn't known what the word 'closer' meant.

Eagerly, I step closer, my hand resting on his shoulder, in a 'you can tell me anything' look. Instead he moves my hand back to my side and drags it up my arm. I grow stiff. _What's this feeling? What's he doing? _I begin to feel my face heat up; in the way I know I can't stop myself from blushing. He was being so tender. I couldn't believe that he could-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHGF!" I scream. _Yes, you heard right. _I'm about to pounce on him when I see him holding one of **MY **feathers. I hear all the other girls gasp and I stare in horror. _He-he-my-what-feather-hand-not mine- WHAT THE HELL! _Screw the plan. He was going down!

You only take feathers of those you consider very –ahem- personal friends and we were definite not that close! I looked around and noticed everyone was watching and I realized he took one of my longer feathers which basically pisses me off! Big time!

"What are you doing?" I basically scream at him. I can feel my blush double in size. The only other person who has one of my feathers is my parents. I mean everyone gives their parents one when they get their wings.

He looks up at me all innocent as if he had just picked a flower that he knew he wasn't supposed too. _The little devil. _Still looking at me he drags the feather across his lower lip. I freeze, he looks just so cute, as if he had been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar and didn't understand that it was not the right thing to do. My eyes soften and then he smirks in triumph and I freeze again. The devil was back.

"Give it back!" I yell when he doesn't say anything. Everyone was staring and this was something that, yes, was very embarrassing for me.

For a second I think he was going to think about it but then the smirks back on and at its best. "No."

My mind goes hazy white for a second. My anger is at its peak. "Damn it, Hyuuga! Give it to me now or so help me God, I will rip it from your hands!" I point my finger directly at him, issuing my challenge.

"Try it and see what happens." I'm glaring at him now but suddenly he licks the edge of my feather and it feels like he's kissing my cheek. My eyes widen. He smirks… again and before I know it he's out the window… moving away from me… wait… away from me?

"HOLY HELL, HYUUGA, WHEN I CATCH YOUUUUUUUUU!" and I sprint to the window and soar after him. There is no way he is keeping that. No way in HELL! I don't care if he knows I hate him!

**Author's note: now to Hinata's point of view!**

"N-n-naruto-kun!" I saw all of the girls in the right-upper corner turn with major glares.

Gulp.

I walk over timidly trying my best to keep the blush off my cheeks. I don't think it's going well but I have to keep moving. Moving through the girls was the hardest and I made sure to keep my head down. Don't look up, not yet anyway. I glance up and see Naruto right there sitting in his desk, giving me a really big grin. _Jesus Christ! _

I cough unable to think of something to say and manage to whimper out a "Good Morning. Did you sleep well?" I think I hold my breath, waiting for him to answer.

"Morning and I slept GREAT! I had a dream about you." _Oh lord. _

"Oh? It wasn't bad was it?"

"Course not! It was actually kinda sexy."

…and that's all I remember because I fainted.

The next thing I knew I was waking up in the nurse's office. I sat up, stifling a yawn and turn to look at the clock. It had only been fifteen minutes. _Thank goodness. Class just started. If I hurry I won't be too late. _

So I got a pass signed by the nurse, explaining why I was late. I walked hurriedly to class and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I head from Kakashi-sensei.

I opened the door and peeked inside before going in all the way. Everybody was looking at me. I felt my blush come back to my cheeks. I gave Kakashi-sensei the note.

"Wow, Hina-chan, are you alright now? I was totally FREAKED when you fainted." I blushed even deeper.

"Yes, I'm fine now. Sorry to make you worry."

"Nah, it's cool." I looked up and say Naruto grinning. _Oh boy. This plan was not a good idea. _

"Alright, Hyuuga-san, why don't you go sit down next to Naruto since that's the only seat left, okay?"

"Hai."

I walked up quickly and sat down in Naruto's aisle. _I'm sitting next to him! I'm sitting next to him!! Kyaaa! What do I do?_

"Class today will be a free period. Have fun." Kakashi-sensei said absentmindedly. His book was already out and he was reading it! _Shouldn't he be teaching?_ _F-f-free p-period? _

Someone sighed next to me and I turned to see that it was Naruto, but when I turned I noticed his arm was resting on the back of the bench. I turned to my right to see that his hand ended around me. My blush grew even deeper. It was like he was half-holding me! _Kyaaa! _"Ugh, thank god! Right, Hina-chan?"

I couldn't trust myself with words so I just nodded at him.

"I think I'll sleep. You don't mind do you?" I nod again at him, saying I didn't mind. "Kay." I watched as he fell asleep and muttered something about ramen. He always eats it, but I think it's kind of… cute.

While caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't noticed his arm wrap around my shoulders but when I did notice I thought I was going to faint! _Okay, don't hyperventilate. But… he's touching my wings! Am I happy? Is that what I feel? _I couldn't answer myself because his other arm wrapped around me and pulled me to him and he nuzzled his cheek against mine saying something like 'Ramen, don't ever leave me.'

…and that's when I fainted again.

**Author's note: now back to Sakura's point of view!**

Okay, so first period finally ended and not the way I wanted too. I hadn't even talked to any of the others and knew I probably wouldn't until lunch because of Tenten's little 'chase Hyuuga out the window act.'

…Although… it was very entertaining… that is until the Uchiha got jealous and started distracting me with… things.

Anywhoo… I'm in math. I HATE math. Never-the-less… I didn't pay attention, even though I suck. Pardon, my French. I was thinking about this morning and how Uchiha acted like he liked that I was being fan-girlish. I mean I had the whole squeaky voice and touchy part down. But, I kept going thinking about that guy that sent me those texts. _Did he seriously tell? But no one knew. How is this happening? In the mall we weren't around anybody we knew and at a safe distance from strangers. Something is definitely wrong. Ugh… I have to talk to the girls soon…_

--

I was standing near the sakura tree waiting for the girls. I basically ran out of my third period class. This was not going well at all. I was completely angry with myself… which makes me hungry so I decided to start without them. And since I was angry I was angrily shoveling food into my mouth without really paying attention.

About a minute later I saw Tenten and she did not look happy either… no maybe even worse then me. After that 'steal the feather gig' hyuuga pulled was bound to push her over the edge.

"Get it back?" I asked. I knew the answer, just trying to see how far I could tease her.

"No, not even close. That guy is abnormal, I swear!" Okay she was pretty decent.

"You think they knew?"

"Definitely, I mean I _squealed _for that monster!" She shivered.

"Awww… look at the pig!"

"Shut up." I giggled.

"Chill just eat. Hina and Ino should be here soon." Right as I said that I saw Ino dragging Hina. "Hey!" I yelled and gave them a little wave.

"Hey."

"H-hello."

"Wha touk so lonf?" Tenten said while her mouth was full of some nasty looking chewed thing.

"Ten, chew, swallow then talk, okay?"

She just grunted but I knew Ino knew what she asked. "Hina must have fainted because I found her in the Nurse's office… again."

"Its n-not my fault. I had N-n-aruto-k-kun in my class." We all noticed how she stuttered most when she said his name.

"Who?" I said teasing her. She blushed but just murmured…

"You know who…"

"No I don't think we do. Tell us Hina-CHAAAANNN!" We all giggled at Hinata's expense.

"Okay, enough. So who do you think told them?" Of course… it's just like Tenten to get cut in the middle of our fun. But none the less, we needed to find out.

"Hmm… Well it was definitely not us!"

"Thanks for ruling that out, Ino." I muttered. She scowled.

"Well it's something!"

"An obvious something…" I muttered, stuffing my face with food.

"It was most likely that guy. Have any of you gotten text messages since then?" We all nodded our heads 'no'.

"M-maybe someone over heard us at food court?"

"Most likely." Tenten sighed.

"Well… plan one…failed." I sighed.

"So…What's next?" We all look at Ino. That was probably the smartest thing she said this whole time. I felt myself grinning and looked at them. Tenten was grinning madly, I didn't want to know what she was thinking, and Ino was smirking, most likely proud that she said something somewhat helping us get back up and ready for round two, and Hinata just smiled shyly, but she didn't look to happy about a plan two. Oh well.

_But_…

_Indeed…What's next?_

--

I am very sorry for taking soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long! I was extremely lazy and apologize. Forgive me?well guys i'm in need of a new plan for the girls. any ideas?

-BrITtNeY


	7. urgent

NOTICE

_NOTICE!! URGENT!!_

I have a new twist to my plot! Thanks for your thoughts Mari! Anywhoos… I'm working on the deets but I think it will be fabulous! I hope. I was hoping I could find someone to share my plot just to make sure it sounds okay. If you're cool with knowing ahead of time, message me? It would be a great help!

BrItTnEy


	8. Chapter 7

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 7

Today is going to be great! I have this great feeling something good is going to happen! So, I went and hurriedly got ready and rushed to school. I wanted to see the girls we needed to make a new plan and soon. The first one didn't go so well and I have a feeling it had to do with our mystery blackmailer. _That guy is so going down._

--

I waited for Ino, Hina, and Tenten by the school's gate for maybe twenty minutes before they showed up. "What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing, you just got here earlier than usual." Ino stated. _Well duh. I guess that was a stupid question, therefore deserving of a stupid answer. Oh well. _

"So, we need to plan. How about we meet at my house after school?"

"Cool."

"Kayz."

"Hai."

"Okay, meet here." They nod and we walk into school talking about how horrible yesterday was. It failed so we decided to just drop it completely and think of something new. I personally burned that outfit from yesterday. It gave me the chills just thinking about wearing it in public. _Now at home is a different story… None the less! I burned it because if my father found it…I won't go on with details. Hehe… _

--

First period is always a bore; Kakashi-sensei doesn't even teach. Its okay I guess. That means our exams won't be that hard. Most likely just reading, since that's all he does. What does he read anyway?

The boys were either late or ditching but that just made it easier for us. "Okay… so any ideas?" Ino asks.

"None that I can think of. I mean we could go with Hinata's plan but we'd need a reason for just suddenly changing our classes." I sigh.

"Well we could just avoid-d them?"

"No way, Hina, that Hyuuga has my feather and I haven't gotten it back yet!"

"Aww… is Tenten chasing 'Neji-kunnnnn' around still?" Ino mimicked Tenten's fan girl voice.

"Shut up!"

"Is that a blush, I see?" I lean in but duck just in time before she would have punched me.

"I said"-

SLAM.

The boys have arrived!

"Ah, Uchiha, Hyuuga, Uzumaki, and Nara, please take your seats." Kakashi managed to mutter out, hardly paying attention. "Now that everyone's in class, I have an important message for all students of Konoha High except seniors."

_Hm, Something important? _We all lean forward eager to hear more about this 'Important message'. "As of Today, after lunch you will all be sent down to the arena to take two tests. One will test you on your knowledge/intelligence and the other will be a physical. That is all." _Oh no he doesn't. He better tell us more than that or I'll rip that stupid note from his hands and read it myself. _

"Sensei, why do we have to take it?"

"Yeah, I don't remember my big sister having to take it." Kiba yelled.

"Well,"-hem-, "The five great villages are having some problems about how the young are being grown up/ taught."

"What about us?" someone shouted. I stopped paying attention. _Tests? The young? Being brought up? He couldn't mean other villages are jealous of each other, could he? Or that villages are jealous because one village is more advanced? _

I raised my hand. "Ah, yes? Miss Haruno?"

"Are you saying that other villages are jealous of each other? Do mean it could start a war?" He coughed really loudly.

"Ahem, Miss Haruno that is… that is… ano…"-

"Is that true?"

"We're at war?"

_Oops! _

"Students," we all turned to see the principal standing there, "Haruno, Sakura?"

_Uh-oh, I'm in big trouble._

"Hai, Sensei?"

"You are correct." I looked up at her shocked. She just told me I was…right? "But only about the jealous issue. We are not at war with anyone, as of yet. Our Hokage is talking with the other villages and we have come to a reasonable solution."

We all waited for her to continue, while I was praising myself internally for my good guess, but someone threw a paper ball at me. Looking behind myself I saw Uchiha. He just stared at me and I mouthed to him 'What?' He didn't say anything so I just picked up the ball and unfolded it. It said, _Pinky, stop praising yourself for something a five year old could have figured out. _I gaped at it and turned to glare back at him. He was smirking.

"…Now the tests will be taken to see how advanced you are both physically and mentally. Those of you who are advanced in either category will be transferred to a different school in a neutral zone for all villages. This will help so that all of our advanced students can be observed by all villages; therefore causing no war/disagreements. Tests will take place for only high school students but seniors will be excused seeing as they would be only observed for a year. It wouldn't be worth it. Now, I'm sure your teacher can explain the rest. Am I correct to assume this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hai, Rina-san! "

"Okay, good day students." She walked through the door and we all turned our attention back to Kakashi-sensei.

"You will eat lunch and then it will start in the arena at approximately one o'clock. Don't be late." I saw him give the boys a look. I smirked and turned around.

"Uchiha-san, you heard him, right? I mean, I know how you have selective hearing and such." I say while smiling sincerely.

He just glares at me and I turn around satisfied. About thirty seconds later I got hit in the head with another paper ball. Turned around now, I glare at him, but I just picked up the ball and turned back around. Opening it, I found another message. It read, _Pinky, shut up. From, your master. _

"What the hell?" I turned and glared at him again.

"Can you not read? Would you like me to say it aloud?" I just turned back around. His cocky attitude was sooo annoying.

"Pinky, Shut up. From"-

_Oh my Gosh, what is he doing? _I jumped over his table and was able to put my hand over his mouth before he could go on. Unfortunately, now everybody's looking at me. "Ahahaha, I-I- go back to what you were doing. Nothing to- Ewwww!" I shriek.

I looked at my hand which was now covered in saliva. I went to rub my hand against his shirt but he just grabbed my wrist and started pushing it in my face. _Oh hell no! No way, he wouldn't! _My head jerks back but my legs slip from underneath me and I am now laying on his desk with him towering over me. _Kyaaa! Can this get any worse? I mean come on we're in front of people! _I gave him a 'No way/you wouldn't' look. He just smirked and started pushing my hand in my face.

Glancing around, looking for Kaka-sensei; I notice he's not here. _Noooooooo! _I look back at my attacker with a 'you are so gonna regret this' look. His smirk just gets bigger and my hand makes contact with my lips. _Holy hell! _I start squirming as much as I can.

"It's not very nice to stick your hand in peoples' faces. They wouldn't like that, now would they, pinky?" I glare at him.

"Hey!" I glance over to see Ino storming over here. _Ah my savior! Bless you, Ino-pig. _But before she gets over here, the jerk just lets me go and walks away with Naruto, Nara, and Hyuuga.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not finished with you!" But he just waves and walks out. "Ngaaaahhh, UCHIHA!"

I hear slight chuckles to my left and look to see Tenten laughing. Counting to three always helps me feel better so I did just that and then…

"So, Tenten, did you get your feather back?" She stops laughing and glares at me. "Well?"

"No." I smirk. She glares.

"U-um… guys we should p-probably go to our second hour now." We all look at her and then at each other, then at the clock, and then at the empty classroom.

"Crap, I'll meet you guys at the Sakura tree for lunch, Kay? Okay, bye!" I raced out of the classroom so that I could make it in time.

--

"Detention, Miss Haruno!" I didn't make it.

"Hai…"

The rest of the hour I just sat by the window gazing out, trying not to pay attention… and then it hit me! The perfect plan!

--

It was lunch now and I ran out of my third period again. I was so excited; this was going to blow their minds! _Yeah go me! _

First came Tenten, then Ino, then Hina-chan. "Guys I have the perfect plan!"

"Okay, shoot." Tenten said.

"Okay well you know how some people will go to the advanced school in that neutral zone or whatever?" They nod. "Well I bet you anything the guys will get accepted in either of the categories. So all we have to do is fail them or go late. But I don't really want to face the hokage so we should just fail. Easy as pie and our troubles are over. So what do you think?"

"That sounds great, Forehead!"

"Wait, what about my feather problem! He still has it you know!"

"Big deal, Tenten, it's just one feather."

"But still! I know you wouldn't say that Sakura! You would be all over Sasuke trying to get it back!"

I try to retort but realize that she's right. Instead I just groan. "But it's perfect! I mean, we get rid of them and we're happy for the next three years! You could get it then?" I laugh nervously. She wouldn't buy that crap.

"Uh-huh." She gives me her 'your kidding' look.

"Um… You could talk to… your mother! Yeah, tell her all 'bout it and she'll be at the Hyuuga residence in a snap!"

"Ano…Sakura?"

"Yeah, Hina?"

"I-I-I I mean I d-d-d-don't want to fa-a-ail." I sigh. Their growing attached to them. Well I guess you can't blame Hinata for choosing Naruto over us. I mean she's liked him since, what, kindergarten? Well that's true love for you.

"Ino?" I say.

"I am so with you! That lazy arse is driving me crazy! I don't think I could deal with him for three years." I smiled.

"Hey, don't get me wrong or anything! I just want that stupid feather from him!"

"You don't have to hide you feelings Tenten. It's okay if you're IN LOVE WITH HYUUGA NEJI!" I screamed the last part over to where the guys were sitting.

"SAKURA!"

I jumped into the air spread my wings and tried to get away from her. "I am going to rip you apart!" she screams behind me. _Music to my ears!_

--

**Author's note: Point of view changing to Tsunade!**

"Hello and welcome to Konoha. We are very happy to have you." _This is gay! Why do I have to great these low lives? _

"Thank you for your warm welcome. The Sand Village is glad to be here." We bowed to each other.

"Well, why don't I show you where Konoha High is? I'm sure you're students are curious."

"Thank you. Lead the way." _Humph, Hell right I'm going to lead the freaking way. _

--

"Ah, here it is. What do you thi"-

"SAKURA," I heard someone shout on the other side of the wall, "I'LL RIP YOU APART!"

"Oh my."

"Ahem, excuse me please." _What the HELL? _

Walking through the gate started okay. The students were eating like nothing was going on, but some glanced up at the sky and I did too. Only to see Haruno Sakura being chased by Kunai Tenten. _Keep calm, there young girls; just having fun. Breathe. _"Sakura, I swear to God I'm going to rip your wings apart and then we'll see how well you can fly!" Miss Kunai yelled.

"Pul-ease, there's no way you can catch me with your HEAVY HEART THAT'S ACHING FOR HYUUGA NEJI!"

"SAKURA!" I scream. She turns and looks at me. I glare at her and wiggle my hand at her for her to come down here. She listens immediately and is down by my side in two seconds. _Nice job!_ "Ahem, may I ask what you two were doing?"

"Ahaha… ano… training?" I glare at her.

"That is very interesting training." I turn to look at the kage of Sand. He doesn't look like it was _that _big of a surprise.

"Ahem. Well, Sakura, run along."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Okay, now why don't I show you the entire arena where our tests will be taken?"

"That's a very good idea." _This guy is so annoying! How do his people put up with him?! _

**--**

**Author's note: okay back to Sakura's point of view.**

So, after Tsunade-shishou left, Tenten and I just went to sit down with Hinata and Ino.

"So, it looks like Sand has arrived."

"No-duh, Tenten."

"Shut up, Ino."

"Why don't you both shut up?" I say. They turn and both glare at me. I glare back. "Hinata, what time is it?" I ask without breaking eye contact.

"Eto… It's twelve thirty."

"We should go find our seats then."

"Okay, forehead."

"Sure."

"H-hai."

--

We walk through the hallways to the arena. Students surrounded us, but they weren't konoha students. Most of them looked like they were from out of the city. It didn't make me feel any better knowing that. These were people who could be a potential threat to us. I would rather have them on the other side of the wall.

Oh well, they'll all be gone soon enough… and so will I.

We decided on trying to pass these tests because we didn't want to be split up and maybe by chance the school grounds would be so big we wouldn't even see them that much. That was what I was hoping for.

Upon entering the arena, I think I broke my jaw. There were so many people sitting in the stands. I'd never seen that many people. I mean sure my whole freshman class sat here for a speech on welcoming us to Konoha High but, I've never seen it packed.

"Wow." I say.

"Yeah."

"I totally agree with you on that one."

"Hai."

No one seemed to mind that we were just standing in the entrance so we just gawked. They all looked so weird to me. Their clothing was way different, along with hair styles, and I could here the different dialects. _What the heck is a bubbler? _

**Author's note: Okay for all of you who don't know what a bubbler is, it's like a water fountain. You know the kind at school? So I thought I would clear that up for you. **

"Ahem, excuse us." I turned around to see four of the hottest guys I've ever seen. _Oh. My. Gosh! _

The first one I looked at was maybe two inches taller than me; he had blond hair and green eyes. _Kya! Just like me! _His wings looked to be about the size of a large and they were pall pink. Looking closer, some of the feathers were sticking out. You could tell this guy had some social issues because his wings weren't shiny or lustrous. They were dull; maybe/almost/a tiny bit had a shine to it, but nothing major. Not like Sasuke's wings. _Why am I thinking of his wings? _

The one to his right was taller than him by a lot. He looked to be over or at 6'2". He has dark blue hair that goes a little past his shoulders. _Same color as Sasuke. Crap… not again. Why, brain, why are you making me compare them to Sasuke? _He has red eyes but not like Sasuke's because they don't have the black comas and I think they're natural. His wings were huge; most definitely a large. He is probably the leader of the group. Their color is burgundy or something close to it; maybe a violet-red color. His wings were some-what lustrous, better than the blonde's wings but I still wouldn't trust him; not with important information.

The other two were behind the first two. The one behind the blond had brown hair. It looked like kiba's hair. It was so messy. He had a liquid golden color eyes. They were so huge and big. If he wasn't wearing male clothing, I would have thought he was a girl. He was a little shorter than the blond; about my height. Give or take an inch. He had pale yellow wings and they looked to be a small. I wasn't sure because he was behind the blond. I'm pretty sure. They were way better than the other guys' wings; totally beautiful. I would trust him; although he looked kind of timid and I bet his friends could convince him to tell his secrets in less than two seconds. He was so cute though!

The one behind the blue haired one was a couple of inches taller than the 'mama's boy'. He had white hair that framed his face and baby blue eyes; although I like Naruto's eyes better. His wings were medium size and they were almost the same color as his eyes. They were totally good quality; most likely the same as mine. I could trust him. Well… I think I could.

They all looked weird to me though because they all had black clothing on. _Goth guys. _The blonde had on a dress shirt on and a pair of black pants with black boots. The dark blue haired guy had a black muscle shirt on and black pants. He also had black boots. The brown haired-mama boy had on a black, short sleeved turtle neck. _What's with him? It's not winter. _He had black pants on and also boots. _What's with the boots and pants? _The white headed one had a black t-shirt on and black pants and boots.

I was suddenly jerked out of my analyzing state. I glared at whoever pulled me out of the way; it was Ino. She was glaring at me back. "What?"

"They asked us to move and you just sat there." She explained.

"I wasn't listening."

"Figures." Tenten said.

"Did you say something?" I asked.

"Yeah, I said 'figures' but in my mind I was thinking you're an idiot. I was sparing you the humiliation."

"Do you want me to shove my foot up your ass?"

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

"No, I was just asking, thought that it might give you an explanation as to why you always act like a brat." I smile sincerely at her.

"Watch it, Haruno. You know the physical part of the test is a duel and I won't hold back."

"So, I won't either."

"Uh-huh."

"Ahem." I turned to the white haired guy.

"What?" I turned back around to look at the guys I was studying earlier. "I moved."

"Yes, well I was wondering if you could show us where the students from the sand village sit."

"Why don't you just get out of my face and go to"-

"Sakura." _Crap. _I turned to look at Tsunade-shishou. She didn't look happy.

"Ahaha… Tsunade-shishou, what a surprise."

"Sakura, what were you saying to our guests?"

"Guests? We have guests? I didn't know that. Ahaha." I started scratching the back of my head. I tend to do that when I'm nervous.

"Apologize."

"But"-

"Apologize." I glared at her.

"I'm very sorry." I said to the guys but I didn't look at them. I started to walk away.

"Pinky, I didn't know you knew that word." I turned back around; my glare already on my face.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing; just a comment."

"Uchiha, go sit down." He glanced at her and walked past me. Of course he flexed his wings right as he passed me, pushing me over.

"What the HELL! Uchiha, I'll rip your wings apart if you do that again!" I yelled at him. I was at my breaking point. I started walking towards him, building chakra in my right hand.

"Sakura Haruno, if you don't come back here right now, I will make tomorrows training so hard that you will most likely die in the process." I froze and turned back towards her.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I glared at her and then glanced back at the Uchiha, only he was halfway across the arena. Making a screeching sound, I stomped back towards my shishou. "Now apologize to them like you mean it."

I turned to look back at them and saw that three of them had identical smirks on and the mama's boy looked nervous. I forced myself to bow down and gave my apology. "I'm sorry for telling you to go to hell." I stood up straight and glared back at her. "Happy?"

"It'll do. Now go sit down. You boys should too." She turned to walk away. I sighed and turned back around to walk away.

"Hey, wait." I stopped and turned around again. _How many times am I going to freaking turn around?_

"What now?"

"You never did answer our question. Also, the hokage is training you? I didn't know she had an apprentice." Oh no. He didn't believe I would actually answer those questions, did he?

"Ano… You sit in the farthest left hand side corner." Hinata said. I praised her for not answering the second question.

This time the dark blue haired one answered with a stiff 'thank you'. I was losing my patience.

"Come on, guys." Tenten said. "We wouldn't want Sakura to blow up again, would we?"

"Hey, Tenten, you got your feather back yet?" That shut her up. I smirked. She grumbled something about how I should stop using that against her. "What was that? You want Hyuuga to"-

"SAKURA!" That's when I ran off to where Konoha students were sitting. The seating arrangements were alphabetical. _Great._ I went in search of my seats, while Ino, Tenten, and Hinata did the same. Once everybody was seated the speech was made.

"We are glad that everyone could make it today…"

_Blah, blah, blah. _

…and the test begins.

**Thanks for all the reviews! I hope Chapter seven was okay. I have only one way to find out… and you know what to do. Hehe. I hope my plot twist all surprised you and I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me! **

**Brittney**


	9. Chapter 8

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 8

Everyone's deathly silent; it's kind of like a horror film that hasn't heated up yet. You could feel all of the tension that everybody had. It was slightly distracting. The directions were simple. We had two rules.

**1.Answer all questions given in the amount of time.**

_(We had an hour to finish about 30 questions… the questions are supposed to be at a lieutenant's level.)_

**2.If you are caught cheating, you automatically…fail. **

It was quite simple, just that the questions were unbelievable. I had only answered, maybe, ten and we had thirty minutes left. I was worried about Naruto; I'm pretty sure he won't pass; not that I would tell him that.

Anyway… back to the test… I'm stuck on this essay question. It goes like this…

**5. You and your squad, three other people besides you, are sent on a mission; the only details you receive are, one, that you have to steal a medical scroll that was stolen a month ago from an S-class MIA **_(Missing in action)_** soldier. Two, the outside perimeter is surrounded by a chakra infused wall. Three, you are unsure of how many surrounding enemy soldiers are on watch out. Four, it's misty and you can only see five feet in front of you at maximum; if less. The details don't include how many people are inside the base or where the scroll is hidden. How will you proceed?**

_Well I started out by writing that I would check to make sure that the mist wasn't their because of a genjutsu or ninjutsu and that it would be safe for us to proceed through it. I also wrote that my team and I would scout the perimeter and listen in on conversations, looking for key phrases, such as, when they shift places with new soldiers, how many were on the inside, and anything else useful. Once we had enough information we would take out one soldier and one of us would stay behind to fill in the soldier's place, we would also use him as a look out for any suspicion from the enemy. The three of us would take out other members of guard inside and take their places. We would make a round to see how many others are inside. Once that was found we would go in search of the scroll. _

_What I couldn't figure out was how to make the search without lacking on our look out duties as 'mist soldiers'. Also, the color of our wings would be an issue but, we could always use a genjutsu. They wouldn't be that suspicious to check for something so minor. But I shouldn't assume something so dangerous. I am unsure whether we should patrol together or separate to cover more ground. Splitting up would be dangerous; especially with the mist on the ground. But that would also make it hard for them to make sure we stayed on our own route. We could easily say we got off track if we were caught. The question didn't say anything about if the scroll was guarded by more people. That made it uncharted territory. _

In the end, I decided to write everything I thought down; maybe it would count for something. I went through the test, but when the time was up, I didn't get to the last three questions. I automatically got those wrong, great. I think that if I only got two others wrong I would pass advanced, but you only needed to pass. In grade wise, you would need to get a 'C'.

After we were done with the test, we had to put it face down on our desk and leave it there. No cheating or sharing answers; even though it was after the test. When I met up with the rest of the girls we were bound to talk about it, anyway.

We had the rest of the day to talk/chat with the neighboring countries in the courtyard. I just met Ino, Tenten, and Hinata at the sakura tree where we ate lunch. The guys would be somewhere close. I couldn't see Sasuke, Neji, or Shikamaru mingling with foreign students. Naruto… I could imagine it and then he would say too much and get in trouble by the hokage. She was mean when you got on her nerves.

This reminds me… I have to help her with the tests for Konoha. I think the other kages were doing their own students. Most likely not wanting others to know how their students scored. It's really pathetic. What did this all matter for? Why are people so insecure? It's really, really annoying; having to go through this. I'm sure we won't be allowed to see our families; so we don't leak what we're learning to others. All the countries would know.

While I was thinking about the possibilities of warfare and disagreements, Tenten was standing behind the tree… with a bucket of something; I found out later that it was full of water. At least it was something that would dry and that wasn't repulsive. I wanted to beat her up to a pulp, but Tsunade-shishou would probably scold me. _What a pain. _

"Tenten, you're lucky I'm such an important person or I wouldn't care about my reputation and end up beating you down." I said in a monotone; I was still in 'think' mode. Ino noticed. We've been best friends since, like, kindergarten.

"What's wrong?" Ino asks while looking at her nails.

"Just thinking."

"All of this is really sudden, huh." Tenten states. We're all in somber moods, not really ready to kid around.

"How long do you think this has gone on before we were notified? Did you even know, Sakura? You are her apprentice." Tenten, again. I really don't feel like answering anything. I just want to think. Maybe coming to the tree wasn't a good idea.

"I had some suspicions. Tsunade was really stressed; I couldn't understand why. I mean, yeah, I'm her apprentice and stuff, but she doesn't tell me _everything_ and I can't just ask."

"True." This time it was Hinata. I was glad she could some-what understand. Ino was probably still trying to figure it all out. She likes to be in control. I'm not saying that she's stupid or something; just dense. But, something was off. I've never seen Tsunade stressed…not like this before…

--

**Authors note: Third person's point of view **

"I will not agree to these terms!"

"You have no choice. War or Suna's terms."

"I think this is an exceptional thing to ask for. We want to keep peace."

"There is peace. Where are you getting the idea that we are losing it?"

"We're just being precautious; safer than sorry."

"So you three are agreeing with his terms?"

"Yes."

"Of course."

"I see it as the perfect way to handle this situation."

"And if I do not agree to this, then you will all wage war on my country?"

"I'm afraid so."

"We don't want to cause such a bridge between countries."

"It's the best way." She glance at Suna's kage. Something wasn't right. He looked to smug about something.

"You do know that most of your best soldiers will be taken away from your village; unable to protect it, correct?"

"Hai."

"Of course."

"Every Village's best soldiers will be sent. It will be even."

She sighed. They were not budging and having three countries attack Konoha, was not something she was willing to unleash on her people. "Very well, I guess that I will also agree with your terms." She quickly signed her name down on the treaty, but she knew that the second something was going on she would go to this 'Neutral zone' and take her students back. Then, she would convince the other three countries to join her side. This was something so unsuspecting and she had the feeling that she was signing her village's name on that treaty instead of hers…

--

**Author's note: okay, back to Sakura's point of view.**

The boys eventually came over and we started talking about the test, the answers, and the possibilities of one of us passing it. I wasn't very confident that I passed. Sure, I probably got a couple right. There were some easy ones. I verbally voiced out my concerns on passing. Ino was furious that I was being so 'modest'.

"Oh Pul-ease, you totally passed. You're like the smartest person I know." That earned a cough from Shikamaru. I glared at him. _Stupid genius. _"Smartest _girl_ I know."

"Thanks."

We were now sitting in a some-what circle; a very demented circle. Naruto was lying in the middle of everybody, near his head, Hinata sat on top of her feet with her hands in her lap. She was blushing and trying (unsuccessfully, might I add) not to stare at Naruto's lower stomach, where his shirt shifted. Ino was leaning her back against Shikamaru's shoulder. They were located near Naruto's feet. He didn't seem to notice or care. I raised my eyebrows at that little display. _She likes him. _

We were falling away from the plan and instead of steering clear of the guys; we were interacting more and more. I think Tenten was converting and soon would be on the dark side. I would never convert, never.

Tenten was sitting next to me and across from us were the demons, the true demons. Tenten hadn't said a word since they got here because Neji had taken Tenten's feather out and was playing with it, while staring at her; not secretly. Tenten had a small blush on her cheeks, most likely from the sensation.

You see, our feathers are _very _sensitive. That's why only a few, other than us, have them in their possession. It gave you a weakness. Tenten was a strong girl and also liked being in control; not in control of others, like the pig, but in control of herself. Right now she was feeling something she didn't (or maybe she did) want.

Neji hasn't said anything either. I think Tenten might blow soon, if he didn't stop. _And I'm friends with them because I… what? I like to look at babbling love bunnies? I don't know. _

Sasuke made a few comments about Naruto's feet, but other than that, he'd said nothing useful and I was still stressing. I had to meet Tsunade in two hours.

School ended but most people stayed here mingling. I watched as some of their people mingled with Konoha. I didn't like it. I felt like having a conversation with any other country, other than mine, was treason; like I was telling them something that should be kept secret and it felt like everyone was ready to babble their secrets. I looked to my left and saw some mist and stone village people talking. A little farther left and I saw those sand boys from earlier. They were also under a tree by themselves. They weren't talking or anything; just sitting. But if you looked closely, you could see that they were also watching and listening.

Everybody was cautious. This is the first time it has happened and no one understands. Well we do, or we think we do, but I don't think that the explanation we got was all truth; we most likely we got partial truth. I hated being in the dark. I was _never _in the dark. If I wanted to know something; I looked it up or got someone to tell me. I was very powerful, in status wise. _I _had to be careful what I would say to others. _I _had to watch like those boys did. It was _my _job; in my mind it was.

I didn't realize that I was staring at that dark-blued hair boy, until we locked eyes. I looked down immediately. I was nervous around them. I liked the White haired boy though. He _seemed _trustworthy.

"OI, SAKURA, YOU THERE?" _Naruto._

I looked up and there he was; sitting up now. How long had I been in La La Land? "What?"

"You were spacing out there. Whatcha thinkin' 'bout?"

"Just about all this stuff that's happening."

"Y-yeah, i-it is w-wei-rd. Neji's a-and my p-p-parents didn't even-n k-now about i-it." I looked at her and Neji; he had stopped playing with the feather. It was gone somewhere. I didn't exactly care. The Hyuuga's were a very important clan in Leaf, including the Uchiha's.

"Hey, did you know?" I looked pointedly at Sasuke. I wasn't on name basis with him after that little saliva stunt he pulled and then in the arena…

"Are you talking to me?"

"Yes." I said through my clenching teeth. He was getting on my nerves already, but it could have been all this frustration. I decided just to blame him though.

"What was that? It just sounded like you hissed at me, pinky."

"I SAID yes."

"Hmm… Do I have to tell you?" I just stared at him; willing him to say something stupid. I would gladly jump over Naruto and tackle him… but those guys over there would notice. I didn't want to draw attention so instead I went to my happy place and counted to three.

"No, but it would be helpful."

"Fine, but ask me nicely if you want info so bad." _Deep breath. _

"Sasuke-_san_, could you _please_ answer my question?"

"I could." I waited for him to continue but he didn't. _Deep _breath_._

"May you?"

"No."

"WHAT? I just asked"-

"No, we haven't heard anything." I looked at him dumbfounded. His eye looked annoyed at me and also… was he amused?! Tenten shoved me and I was about to yell at her until I heard her whisper 'he was answering your question'. _Oh. _

Today has been such a long day. I can't even keep my attention on something. I frowned at my behavior. I looked at the Uchiha. He didn't deserve to be yelled at. I'm not saying that he never deserves it; just not now. We were all pretty much feeling the same confusion. "Sorry."

"Whatever." I leaned back against the tree, taking his answer as an 'its okay'. They should have told us, maybe, a week ago. So we were prepared for all of these questions. Maybe they could have answered some of them.

I glanced out across the courtyard; most of the same groups were gone. People were rotating; getting information. Information I couldn't control; tell them to stop or continue or to encourage the other villages to spill their guts. I chanced a glance at the tree to my left where the boys were. _Still there, huh? _

"I've got to go. My first day as a teacher starts." I smiled as best as I could. My brain couldn't concentrate on just one thing. I barely noticed where my feet were taking me. If I didn't live here I would probably be lost by now.

What I didn't notice was that one of the four Suna boys _was_ gone…

--

**Author's note: Changing back to Third person**

"Did you hear anything useful?"

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"Well, this one girl and her friends are suspicious about the tests and neutral zone and stuff."

"What makes them so special?"

"Two are Hyuugas, one an Uchiha, a blond, another girl, two other boys, and the girl that's the most suspicious, is the Hokage's apprentice. She's smart but has a temper." He stated it in a monotone. His mind was still on her. She left her friends saying she was being 'teacher' or something. He couldn't understand.

"You don't say?"

"What are you going to do?"

"Well first we need to come up with a list to send to the advanced school."

"You're not going by the tests results?"

"Of course not, boy."

He understood. Why risk it? No one would notice if the results were changed. The kage's were becoming warped with the need to be the best but afraid that others would beat them. It truly was pathetic. "Do you think others will change their results?"

"Most likely. Don't want to be left out, now do we?" I shake my head 'no'. He was the worst of them, but on one hand they were the same; wanting more power, that is. Needing it, craving it. Once you got some, you wanted more. All understandable.

"You may go now, and make sure you're packed. You did very well on your test… Akito."

He turned and left. This boy held no admiration and respect for this man. He was just someone to use in gaining power. He could be replaced. The boy had heard of what the Kage did before to people; the curse mark. He wanted one too.

He wanted everything… and that girl could help him. He caught her looking at him earlier. Yes, she was cute and very dangerous. He liked that.

Tomorrow they were having a 'get to know each other' party, before starting the physical part. That was going to take about to weeks to finish. There were so many people to pair up against each other.

Maybe he would get a chance to talk with her…

--

**Author's note: Back to Sakura's point of view.**

I was sitting in Tsunade's office. She was late; usually it was the other way around. It had only been five minutes and then she was in. She had a couple boxes in her hands and then her assistant had a couple more; in total about huge six boxes.

"Okay, Sakura, ready to do this? You take three and I'll take three." I eyed the liquor bottle on her desk. I was doing more than three. I just had a feeling but it was comforting and made me smile. She never _really _changes.

"Sure, sure."

"Here's a guide of acceptable answers that would be considered correct. If there's a different situation and you're not sure about it; ask me. You take the last three." Their all alphabetized I noticed. _Great I get the Uchiha's test. I wonder how he did… _

--

Three hours later I was halfway through the pile. I was probably taking some home with me; if that was allowed or I would be here until then. Tsunade-shishou wasn't slacking. I was so glad. These things were hard to grade. Some people put the most stupid answers. Like for one, they had a different essay question (there were three different tests, all equally hard, so that cheating was reduced to glancing over a shoulder or something.).

It said, '_You are sent on a mission to capture a hostage from a different country. It is rumored that he/she is able to change gender, age, and appearance. Last time this person was spotted they were a child who killed a squad of ANBU soldiers. The child fled from the forest, near the country you are headed to, and hasn't been seen since. It is _assumed _that they have changed appearance. How would you proceed? _

The person wrote this,

**I would proceed in taking anyone who looked suspicious.**

I sighed. That was a really stupid answer. First of all, you can't just take any person who _looks _suspicious; you would need proof. Second, the country would definitely notice if you just started taking people in for interrogation. This person, Asuma Ucama, wasn't exactly the most brilliant person. He failed. Maybe if he was more specific… but the less people that passed the better right?

I finished grading a couple more and then came across Sasuke's. His answers were all amazing and in detail, to the second. He did way better than me I bet. Well, he also is a prodigy, just like Neji. I bet he did amazing. Shikamaru did better than amazing! He should have gotten extra credit. He was going to be a great strategist. I was so excited for him, but he was just so lazy! _Ugh, what a waste. _But he wouldn't let his country down. I knew that.

Naruto's was the one that surprised me. He… left everything blank. Didn't even try! _Naruto…_ I groaned out. He got a total of…zero. Oh well, I'm sure he has a plan. I hope he has a plan. He BETTER have a plan. Hinata I bet passed and if she has to leave him; I will make him cry for every tear Hinata cried.

I counted to three. I need to work on my temper soon. It was definitely going to kill me some day.

--

I got home around, oh I don't know, one o'clock! Tsunade did one box, if not less, last night, but I guess I shouldn't have expected more of her. I slept like a baby… until my alarm clock woke me up. I feel bad for breaking them because they're just so cute, especially when they match my room.

--

Going to class, was interesting; there were about fifteen extra students in our class because of the other village's students. Today, after our second period, we were supposed to be having a 'party' to get to know other people in the arena. I wasn't looking forward to this because, seeing as I'm the Hokage's apprentice, I have to be _nice _to people. Not like to those boys I saw the day of the test, but, really, who has time to be nice in the world today? Definitely not me.

"Okay, girlies, who's ready to mingle?" In my opinion, Ino was to hyped up for this or at least more than she should be.

Tenten and I both groan, neither one of us are looking forward to this 'party'- more like an interrogation party. That's also my opinion; I think that Tenten doesn't want to see Neji. She hasn't gotten her feather back from him and I don't think he plans on giving it back any time soon.

Hinata just smiled politely. She was looking forward to seeing Naruto, I bet. It made me grin evilly at all of the things I could do to get her to her new 'red level'… well without passing out.

"Let's just get this over with, okay?" I say

"Agreed."

"Hai."

"Okay, then fine, meeting adjured!"

"Who says that?"

"Shut up, Tenten! It's cool."

"Not really, Ino."

_Lord, take me now and don't ever let me come back! _

--

I think I was going a little over board with how bad this party would be. It actually wasn't that bad. I didn't really talk to anybody about important stuff and when they switched to the reasons behind these tests, I excused myself. I was not going to talk about it, at all. I didn't trust myself, let alone other strangers.

I haven't seen the four boys around; that was odd. But I hadn't seen a lot of people. I don't really understand my fixation with these boys. Well, maybe you wouldn't call it a fixation; more like a superior dislike towards them, but deep in my mind I knew something about my explanation to myself was wrong; like I was in denial. But about what?

It reminded me of my other pain in the ass… Uchiha. We've been cooling off on our fights, down to just ridiculing each other verbally; sometimes we got physical… but not like what you're thinking! I swear! We get into; I supposed you could call them fist fights, really.

Back to the party…

--

"Gosh, you guys thought you were going to be torture, its way better than prom… well not the dark part… but the music and food and stuff. Kyaa!"

"Tortured, really? Tenten, I didn't know you were unwilling to spend time with me."

"Shut it, Hyuuga or I'll"-

"You'll what? Kiss him?" I laughed at my question. She was going to blow, major; at least once tonight. _I _would personally make sure of it.

"Like you kissed me?" I cringed, turned, and glared. Oh, baby, did I glare.

"That was not a kiss AND it was forced. It doesn't count." I replied sourly. He had to bring up the whole 'saliva on the hand' thing, didn't he?

"Kunai, it counted." He didn't even freaking ask her and WHY her?

Tenten smirked. _Oh, lord, take me now if you love your daughter! _

"Of course I think it counts. It _definitely _does. No way to even suggest that it wasn't a kiss." She smiled sincerely at me, but oh, I could see something more like, oh I don't know, revenge.

"Well I don't, right Ino?"

"Um, yeah, whatever. Lookie over there! Hot guys from the test day. Oh baby that blonde sure is looking fine!"

My wiped to where Ino was looking so fast I thought I would have gotten whiplash. There they were, near the refreshment table, looking bored. So what? I didn't care… that much. But I kept watching them anyway.

The blond was small talking with a couple of Konoha's students. I couldn't hear what they were saying over all the noise, but I don't think it was important because he looked frustrated about something. The white haired boy that I was talking to with on the test day was talking with some other guys and it looked like the brunette was also in the convocation, but not all they way focused on what they were talking about. I gathered that it wasn't important and then I looked at the dark-blue haired guy. He was staring at me again. _Crap. _I looked away. I didn't care what he did. It was none of my business.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, lord! Their coming over here to talk to me! Kya!" I glanced out of the side of my peripheral vision. I wasn't going to look at them again, unless I had too.

I heard Shikamaru utter a 'troublesome' and it made me smirk. I knew that he had a little thing for Ino but only tiny… as of now.

I glanced at everybody's reaction to the news. We were in our broken circle again, just on bleachers. Naruto looked interested, he loved to meet knew people. Hinata looked… shy, expected. Ino…well we all knew what Ino was feeling. Shikamaru looked a little annoyed; I wonder why… Sasuke was blank, as was Neji. Tenten wasn't really paying attention. She was glaring at the feather in Neji's hand.

"Hello, we would like to introduce ourselves. I'm Akito." His voice was formal, just formal. I don't think he really wanted to be here or he was hiding his interest. I couldn't understand why he suddenly wanted to be over here. What about yesterday's chances. "Can we sit down with you?"

"SURE, DUDE!"

I'm not sure this was such a great idea, but Naruto doesn't really think that often. So that's how I ended up meeting Akito.

_Gggggrrrreeeeaaaatttt. _

--

**KYAAAA! Guys be proud! Yesterday I had a spasm attack and couldn't stop typing. So… I really hope it wasn't too hard to understand with those to blurbs about the 'secret stuff'. If it was, I'm sorry and I'll try to rewrite it. I was going for the mystery thing, but I don't know. I also tried third person. How did that work out? **

**Brittney**


	10. Chapter 9

Abc-talking

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 9

The lights in the arena were turned off since it was close to midday and the sun was giving us light now. The party was still going and the Suna boys were still talking to us. I wasn't really paying attention; only when Naruto talked because he and the Hokage are also fairly close. He probably knows some things that only certain people should know. He also gets some of the best missions considering we're just beginning our military career.

But, I've been so tense during this party. I think the Suna boys have noticed because whenever our conversation turned to the tests and how we think we did, I shut down; only giving one word answers. I don't know why, but I can't talk about things that could bring our country's to war. It's like a life or death situation. Things are just getting too complicated.

On a lighter note, you know; since Konoha is hosting the tests… we, the Konoha students, get to clean up after them too. How fun is that?

"Sakura?"

Is that really fair? Shouldn't they help too; I mean we are letting them stay here, giving them food, and giving them something fun to do during the day when _we _should be learning to be smarter and stronger. But, no-

"SAKURA!" I jumped and looked around to find out that everybody was staring at me. Well, not everybody but, the Suna guys (That Akito guy had a smirk on his face and it was oddly close to mine, but I don't think I paid that much attention to it then.), my girlfriends, and then the other guys (Sasuke didn't look to happy because he had a scowl on his face.)

"What?"

"You weren't listening to me!" It was Ino who was whining.

I shook my head to clear it of my earlier thoughts although I have a couple of good insults that I want to get out but, none the less, I tried to pay attention now. "Okay, sorry. What were you saying?"

She hesitated and then smirked. Then she leaned back and asked me, "So, do you plan on getting off his lap or are you just going to stay there?"

"What?" I looked down and _finally _noticed that I was sitting on someone. I turned to look back at him/or her and found out that it was Akito that was underneath me. I blushed and quickly jumped up and started scratching the back of my head. "Ahaha… um… sorry 'bout that." He was smirking too.

"No problem." I groaned. How embarrassing! I'm supposed to be the HOKAGE'S APPRENTICE and I didn't even realize I was sitting ON someone. I sat back down next to Hinata and glared at Ino. I was putting her at fault for what happened.

"Ahem, what were you saying?"

"We were talking about the test again and I was asking you how teaching went." She winked at me. I knew she wanted me to tell her how she did. I smirked back at her.

"Grading tests was very… interesting… especially yours, Ino." My smirk turned into a friendly, fake smile. She pouted.

"Did I do well?"

"I'm not sure."

"Wait, you graded the intelligence tests?" It was that blond guy that talked this time. What was his name again?

"Uh…yeah."

"But, you took it right, so how come you were scoring them?" I hesitated. Did they know who I was, or were they trying to confirm something?

"Oh, Sakura-chan is the Hokage's apprentice!" Naruto said. I glared at him. He didn't notice of course. _Stupid, dense, idiotic, MORON! _Yes, my temper was flaring. I didn't really like where this conversation was going.

"You are?" This time it was the brunette.

"Yes, I am." I replied slowly. I was in 'think' mode again.

"How did you do on your test?" Brunette guy again. I really needed to learn their names but oh well.

"I'm not sure. I didn't grade it."

"Oh, how did you think you did on your test?"

"Fine." I gritted out.

"Only fine?"

"Yes, I did FINE." I stressed that word. I was tense again and I knew they knew it but they just decided to ignore it.

"Oh." He sounded disappointed. _Poor him._ I snorted internally at that remark.

"Yeah, how did you do?"

"Fine." I'm starting to resent that word. There was a short pause after that.

I glanced at my friends to see what they thought of these guys. Hinata looked like she was going to faint from all the tenseness in the air. Ino didn't look bothered and was inspecting her nails. Also, she was leaning against Shikamaru…again. Shikamaru looked like he would fall asleep sometime soon. Naruto was chatting up that white haired guy again. Neji, I noticed, put the feather away and was teasing Tenten about something and the Uchiha was leaning back staring down at the center of the arena where students were mingling. I glanced again at the Akito guy and he was also staring out at the center of the arena. I glanced too, but there wasn't anything interesting to me.

"Hinata what time is it?" I asked. Like I had anything better to say. Hehe. I didn't like silence. I was a talker; not as bad as Ino though.

"Ano… three-thirty." School was over, but it didn't look like anyone was planning on leaving soon. Around five o'clock, I have to go meet up with the Hokage to make up Konoha's list of people who passed the first part and who have failed.

"Thanks."

"So…" Naruto was trying to start up a conversation. "Um…"-

"Uchiha, how do you think you did?" I asked, but of course I knew, since I graded it.

"I think I did okay."

"Oh?" I gave him 'you do, do you' look.

"You graded my test, right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And?"

"Ask me nicely if you want an answer." I smirked at him. _Ha, take that Uchiha! _

"I don't really care." I frowned.

"Okay… if you say so."

"Ne, Sakura-chan, did you grade my test?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I did." I glared at him.

"Ahaha…"-

"Don't even ask how you did."

"Hai." He bent his head down.

"N-naruto, I think you d-did well." Naruto laughed nervously again, but he didn't say anything else. I should probably get going. I'm getting kind of bored and talking to the Suna boys is getting dangerously close to off limits territory.

"I'm going to go."

"Aw, why, Sakura-chan?"

"Work."

"Baa-chan will forgive you if you're late."

"Naruto, be serious."

"…fine."

"Bye guys!" I start heading down the steps.

"Bye, forehead."

"See ya."

"Bye, Sakura."

"I'll walk you; I have to go to." I turned to look at that blue haired guy.

"…okay." I glanced at Ino, giving her my 'help me' look. She just smiled sweetly and turned to Tenten, who turned to her, in my opinion, with more that enough enthusiasm than necessary.

"Oi, Pinky, don't get lost. He's new to this town. I won't be there to help you get home." I turned to glare at him. He smirked.

"It was one freaking time! Let it go and you know what? I so could have gotten home on MY OWN, but you were _dragging _me against my will."

"Don't act like you didn't like it." I growled at him; yes I growled. Instead of retorting, I turned around and hissed something like 'hurry up' at the Suna boy.

--

We were walking for awhile; I hadn't asked him where he needed to go, but I think he knew because he didn't stop or hesitate. We hadn't talked at all which was kind of nerve racking.

"So… where are you going?" I asked.

"…" He just glanced at me and then kept going. _Okay… not a talker, I see…reminds me of a certain someone. _

"Um… well we're kind of going the opposite way of the Hokage tower; so I think I'll leave you here if you know where you're going…" I started to slow down and walk backwards down the street we are on.

"Fine, but answer one question for me okay?"

"Uh… sure…"

"You like that Uchiha?" He thinks I like him? What the heck?

"No way, not in a million years! Ahaha… were did you get that idea?"

"Just wondering…" He turned back around and kept going down the street. That was… weird.

I asked some civilian what the time was and he said it was around 4:45. _Uh-oh._

I was going to be late…

--

"LATE!" I sighed.

"Sorry, I was helping some kid that was lost." I lied. There was no way I was going to say I was hanging out with a boy. She would go crazy on me.

"Fine, I made the list already of who was passing." She passed it over to me. There was twenty students from our freshman class, forty-seven from the sophomore class, and fifty-two from our junior class. It wasn't really that many students; in total we'll only be sending one hundred and nineteen students our of our fifteen hundred students. Well senior class didn't count but still.

"That's not a lot of students. Kind of a disappointment, huh?"

"Sure, sure." I glanced at her. She didn't look disappointed. I looked at her suspiciously, but I didn't question her. In an after thought, it would make sense to mess with the results. The other countries are probably doing it too.

"Well, okay then. When are you posting the results?"

"The other countries and I decided that we would tell the results after the physical test." In other words, you don't trust each other.

"So, is there anything else that needs to be done around here?"

"No, I just wanted to let you know that… you passed." I smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks!"

"Yeah, yeah… go away now."

"Hai, hai."

--

It's Friday now and next week Monday we're starting the physical part of our exam. I think we're going alphabetical. Thank God. Hehe.

The arena is going to be divided into three sections; so that three pairs can fight at one time. There will be three judges in each section and there will also be a referee. The rules… well there are none. The main purpose is to either kill your opponent or to make them admit defeat. Not that hard really. Could you hear the sarcasm in my voice?

--

I'm at home now; it's around six o'clock. Ino and the girls are coming over soon. We're doing a sleep over. Fun, right? I'm sure it will be fine. I bet their all nervous too. Isn't that just what you need, four nervous girls in one house? I'm just glad that my parents love me. Wink, wink.

The door bell just rang, but when I opened the door, there stood Sasuke with Naruto and all them. This was spelling trouble. "What?"

"Is that any way to treat guests?"

"What guests, Uchiha? All I see are some immature boys." Instead of answering me, he brushed past me into MY house. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, Sakura-chan; we smelt pizza." Naruto said while shrugging; like that gave him a reason to break into someone's home.

Instead of arguing (I don't know what I was thinking), I decided to be nice and entertain my immature guests; also Ino's here and she just screamed 'The boys are over! What the heck, Sakura? Do you see what I'm wearing?' I just ignored her and walked into my house.

--

My living room has been taken over. I repeat; my living room has been taken over. First, Naruto helped himself to my pizza that my parents ordered and ate the whole thing. We ended up ordering more later. So I have boxes of empty and full pizza everywhere. Second, my couch has been invaded by Shikamaru, who is sleeping on it. Hinata is sitting on one of my chairs, sipping at her tea. Ino is leaning against the couch, looking at her nails. Sasuke is sitting on a rocking chair with his feet up on a foot stool and his arms crossed. Neji is leaning against the side of that chair, playing with Tenten's feather again. Tenten is leaning across from him on Hinata's chair, and me; I'm standing in the door way thinking and staring at my 'friends'.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, you got any scary movies?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I've got the message, the omen… um… Number 23, the grudge, and the shining."

"Dude, let's watch the shining! I love that movie!!"

"No way!" That was… Ino and just to be mean…

"Okay."

So, I went and made the hugest bowl of popcorn for all of us and brought some drinks. Then we started the movie. I just sat some where because the lights were already turned off. This ought to be something to talk about on Monday. Hehe. I just want to see how Hinata deals with this because right now Naruto is sitting against her knees.

--

Halfway through the movie I hid behind a pillow and curled up against someone. I didn't know who, but I didn't really care either. They could suck it up, right?

--

The movie was finally over and I'm pretty sure that I'm sitting on someone's lap. If you want to go and say names then it would be Sasuke's. I know…embarrassing. Give me a break!

"Do you plan on getting off me?" I just glared at said person.

"No, I'll get off when I want to."

"So, then you want to sit on my lap?"

"Ye-no!"

"What was that?"

"Oh shut up." I finally yelled while getting off. I spread my wings, trying to knock him in the head but he just ducked.

"That wasn't nice."

"Bite me."

"Where?" I blushed. He…he… that PERVERT!

"SHUT UP! I'm going to my room." I glanced at everyone else when I turned the lights on. Shikamaru was still sleeping but his arm was hanging over the edge of the couch and Ino had it pulled around in front of her. She looked like she would possible rip it off to defend herself. Hinata was in Naruto's lap. He didn't seem to mind… Tenten and Neji were something else. Tenten was currently being held by said Hyuuga and said Hyuuga didn't seem to mind. I smirked.

"Having a good time, Tenten?" She looked over at me.

"What?"

"I never knew you and Hyuuga were an item. I should spread the news." She finally realized what I was saying and glanced to her left. She also noticed that his arm was around her. I had a fun time watching her face go from pale to red in mere seconds. Then she glared at me while viciously tearing Hyuuga's arm away from her.

"Shut up, sakura! Don't act like it was something! I saw you and Uchiha!" She got me there. I just huffed and stormed out of there before Sasuke could add his little comments 'cause Lord knows he would.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten joined me later. I didn't know if the boys left, but I hope they did. My parents might be a little angry if they find four teenage boys in the same house as four teenage girls with no supervision. So, I put my bravado on and asked.

"Are they still here?"

"I don't know. I think they put in another movie." Tenten said.

"What movie?"

"I'm not sure."

"That's specific."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"Welcome, Tenten." And that ended our conversation. "Well I'm tired so… G'night."

"Me too, night."

"Good night, everyone."

"Night."

We fell asleep very fast and didn't hear the boys walk in with dangerous intent. Of course we would find out in the morning.

--

The next morning, I woke up to screaming. It sounded like someone was being burned alive. So, when I finally decided to see who was trying to make me deaf, I found Ino crying and looking at herself in my mirror. _She did not just wake me up because of her appearance or someone is going to die soon. _

"What is it, Ino?" I drawled out.

"Look at my face!" She turned around and I had to double over so that she wouldn't see my face. She looked like a _very _happy clown that had green eye shadow all the way around her eyes and very red lips that stretched all the way up to her ears. The rest of her face was pure white and, boy, was I trying so hard not to laugh. Tenten wasn't so courteous. She full-out laughed. Hinata's face looked like shock and she was doing very well at keeping it frozen like that.

"Wow, Ino, who knew you up and joined the circus?" Tenten said. Ino glared and then glanced down at Tenten's chest.

"Oh really, look who's talking. I didn't know your breasts were property of Neji Hyuuga." She sneered at Tenten. Don't mess with an angry Ino.

Tenten glanced down at her shirt which had 'These are property of Neji Hyuuga. Don't touch what's his!' written neatly in block letters across the top of her shirt. Now, I couldn't help it and I burst out laughing. Tenten turned so fast at me that when she saw me she froze. That caught my attention.

"What?"

"…" Instead of answering me she smirked.

"Nice dye job."

"W-what?"

"Your hair, absolutely amazing. Although, I didn't know you were so into black and the Uchiha symbol."

_No, no, no, no, no, this is not happening. _I roughly pushed Ino out of the way to the mirror and stared in horror at my head. My hair was dyed black and on the side of my left part there was, conveniently, a red and white Uchiha fan. _**NO!**_

"UCHIHA!" I turned around and was about to stomp my way over to his house when Ino called my name. "What?" I hissed.

"Um… come look at your bathroom." I stomped my way over there only to see my beautiful green walls gone and replacing them was wall paper with the Uchiha fan all over it. _Oh my Gosh! No! _

"**UCHIHA!" **I all out screamed. Tenten came over and I watched as her face changed from curiosity, to shock, to glee. I turned to warn her about what she was going to say but then I noticed that she had writing on the inner side of her right thigh. "Hey, Tenten, what's that say?"

She looked at me. "What's what say?"

"On your inner right thigh." She lifted her right leg and braced it against the wall. I read out loud.

"Note: This also belongs to Neji Hyuuga. Under absolutely no circumstance is ANYONE allowed to touch, think about, or look at this part of Tenten Kunai." Then it had an arrow pointing to her… special place… Don't make fun of the way I said it. I'm just not comfortable saying that word, okay?

I glanced at her. She looked fit to kill. I glanced at Hinata who was sitting on the floor in her sleeping bag with a relieve look. Nothing happened to her I bet. Why does she get someone as thoughtful as Naruto? Yes, he was an idiot, but on the bright side he did not dye her hair orange or whatever.

"I think we need to have a little talk with some dead men. Shall we?"

"Lead the way." Tenten growled. I stomped my way to see Naruto asleep on the floor. I let him be because he obviously wasn't part of this. I proceed through the front hallway and basically ripped the door off its hinges. Then me and my friends stomped our way to the mansion across from my house and I banged on the door. Unfortunately for us, his brother opened the door. His face stayed the same but his eyes told me he would later break into a laughing fit in his own room.

"How can I help you?"

"Is your brother here?" I asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"Yes, I do believe so."

"Could I have a little chat with him?"

"Of course, this way."

"Thanks." I grunted in reply. He led us through the house and up the stair case. We kept walking for awhile until he stopped at a door.

"This is his room." He then walked back down the hallway and down the stairs. I waited a couple seconds until he was out of hearing range and then…

"UCHIHA, OPEN UP!" I hollered while banging on his door. The door opened a couple of seconds later and I saw the smirking face of an Uchiha.

"Did you go get you're hair done?" He asked.

"No, it was a surprise."

"Oh, is your birthday soon?"

"Shut up, Sasuke. You know who did this! It was you after all." I glared at him.

"Sakura, you shouldn't accuse people of doing something if you're not entirely sure they did it." He stated.

"I happen to know for a fact, that you did do it! You were at my house last night and fell asleep pretty early so you would have had a chance. Also, I don't think any of my friends would do it."

"How do you know? It could have been Tenten." I glanced at her but the look in my eyes told her I wasn't blaming her, but that I was telling her to show her new 'tattoos'.

"Really, Uchiha. You think it was me?" She asked.

"It could have been."

"Then would I have done this to my shirt and my thigh also?" She pointed to her shirt, urging him to read it. I could tell he was about to laugh but held on. Then she lifted her right thigh and braced it against the door frame so he could read it. When he read what it said he full out grinned.

"You could have." I looked at Ino.

"Oh yeah, Uchiha Sasuke. Would she have done this?" Ino stomped into view, pointing at her 'make up job'. I heard him chuckle a little.

"I'm afraid that I can't help you with your…issues."

"I do not have an issue!" I yelled at him. He was not going to make me sound crazy.

"Sure, sure." He walked through his door and grabbed my elbow. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He smirked at me. "I know you may not have read this, but in the laws it is illegal to break into someone's house." Before I could respond he pushed me out the door, along with Ino and Tenten, and shut it.

"UCHIHA, COME MONDAY YOU ARE GOING TO WISH YOU HADN'T MET ME! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS IN THE PHYSICAL COMPETION. DO YOU HEAR ME, CHICKEN HEAD?" Before he could even respond, I stomped angrily back to my house to get my wallet so that I could buy some pink hair dye. Ino and Tenten followed me back to my place. This was not over yet!

--

**Hey, guys sorry that this took me awhile. I hope you like it. It was about nine pages long. Yay me! Hehe. Next chapter I'm going to start the physical exam so it might take me awhile to get it going. Don't hate me! **

**Brittney**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Begins as Sasuke's Point of view, but only for a short little teensy bit.**

--

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 10

It was Monday, and Sakura's words excited me. I've never seen her fight; not yet. She must be good though, considering she's the Hokage's apprentice.

The only reason I dyed her hair and redid her bathroom walls was because she was getting a little too friendly with that bastard, Akito. I don't know what he's thinking; - snort- trying to get close to my cherry blossom. I mean, it's only logical that I dye her hair, in my mind it was. What an Uchiha wants an Uchiha gets. Isn't that how the saying goes?

Actually, I think I did it only to make her angry. She's so sexy when she's angry.

Today, we're supposed to go straight to the arena and sit in our assigned seats, the ones we had during the intelligence test. _Great, I'm not even going to be close to her. What's that Sand's last name? It doesn't matter I guess; he's in a different village anyway. _

This week was going to be very long…

--

_**Author's note: I've changed to Sakura's point of view.**_

**Beep. **

**Beep.**

**Beep.**

**SMACK. **

_Damn alarm clock. Who the hell even thought of such a stupid thing? _

I looked at the clock and realized; I was going to be late if I didn't hurry my arse up. I rushed through my morning routine, grabbed a piece of toast and flew (Not literally, people. I want to save my energy.) out the door. I was supposed to meet the girls five minutes ago. Uh-oh today was not going good.

On another note, I also got to walk with the lovely Uchiha Sasuke… alone. _Wonderful…_

--

Fast walking, if you can even call it that, I got to school on time. But Ino and Tenten didn't look that happy that I made them wait.

"Sorry, guys. You know how I hate alarm clocks. Haha." I laughed nervously. Yeah, they did, but did they care? No, not really.

"Yeah, well I hate Neji, but that doesn't give me a reason to let my friends sit outside for, oh I don't know, fifteen minutes." Tenten vented; just what I needed; a psychotic, angry best friend right before the test.

"Whatever let's just go." Ino said, but then she turned around and smiled at me. "So, Sakura, anything interesting happen yesterday with that boy? I think he likes you." Her smile turned into a naughty grin.

"Nothing happened; we just walked and then I asked him if he knew where he was going, he said yes, I walked to the Hokage's tower, and finally got yelled at for being late." I stated off hand, hoping she would drop the topic.

"Oh." She seemed disappointed. _Oh well._

"Wow, Sakura, I'm proud." I glanced at Tenten. She was, obviously, still angry about standing around waiting.

"Of what?"

"You're saving yourself for the Uchiha, right?" I spun on my heel and glared.

"No, I'm not, Tenten." I hissed. She really was in a bad mood and now I was too. _Great._

"Oh really? The way you were looking at the Uchiha last night sure didn't look like hate." She taunted. She saw me glaring at him wholeheartedly.

"Maybe you misunderstood my emotions. After all, I could make you're little staring at Hyuuga when he's got your feather out a big deal. Are you sure you're not taking advantage of him when he's playing with it in front of you?" I said as coldly as I could. This was not how I wanted to start my day. I sighed. I really didn't mean to say that. We were all frustrated and tense. "Sorry." I said curtly.

"Me too." I nodded.

"Gotta go; Hokage stuff. Good luck, guys." I smiled encouragingly to them.

_Lord knows we all need it. _

--

Walking into the principal's office, I found her, Tsunade-shishou. It looked like she was going over the rules with the referees and the other Kages. So, I just stood in the corner of the room, making myself as stealthily as possible.

--

They stopped talking about fifteen minutes later; that's when Tsunade-shishou came up to me and smiled. "Are you ready for the test, Sakura?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." We never had competitions that included sparring. It just wasn't us. You got your ranking in the military by passing certain tests or, if let's say, someone dies and needs to be replaced. You can challenge people for their rank by having the Hokage and a selected bunch of people compare skills and knowledge. We hated fighting. I grew up hating fighting. My parents grew up to hate fighting also. It kept our city good, that's what mattered.

"Good enough answer. Good luck, dismissed." I bowed to her and walked out of the room, but at the door she stopped me and told me to help any other students who need help. I said okay and left to find Ino and all them, making sure they were in the right place.

--

"Hey, how are you guys doing?"

"Fine, I guess." Ino replied. I found them surrounded by Ino's seat. Everybody was just standing around, talking before we had to start and try to hurt our new friends. It was kind of barbaric if you thought about it, but maybe just to me.

"Well, I'm going to go sit down. They're going by alphabetical order." I wave and go look for my seat. Finding it wasn't difficult to find, for me, but a lot of people needed to be reminded what the seating system was. It got really annoying and I think I started snapping at people. I didn't feel bad, hardly.

I noticed Akito sitting in the sand section. He didn't look nervous. I wonder how good he is. He turns to look at me and I quickly look away, across the stadium. He always seemed to catch me when I was staring at him. I feel so embarrassed, you have no idea.

--

"Students, I would like to welcome you to the first ever physical examination between countries. The rules are simple; there are none. You fight until your opponent gives or until you give. We will be going in alphabetical order starting with Haru Asuma of stone and Inne Akutsika of mist."

Their match started and I watched intently. They were okay; no where near my level though. I felt kind of smug, but then again, how many people are eligible to become a Kage's apprentice? Not very many.

--

It was Kiba Inuzuka against Kankuro, a sand soldier. Kiba had his dog, Akamaru, with him and they were doing pretty good so far. That Kankuro guy was using this puppet thing. It was deadly but with Kiba's reflexes, he had a pretty good shot at evading that thing. Also, Kiba had very good aerial training.

Right now, Kiba was giving Akamaru some kind of pill; I couldn't tell what it was but it made Akamaru grow and turn red. Kiba went into 'beast' mode (That's what I call it 'cause I've never really asked him what that attack is called) and they both attacked the sand guy from both sides. Since that guy has that doll thing, Kiba was fighting off that thing while Akamaru was fighting with the guy. They were doing pretty good because I think it takes a lot of concentration to control that puppet and from here I could see/feel the chakra strings dwindling and becoming thinner.

They finally snapped and Kiba quickly dodged the puppet and went for the sand guy, using his wings to propel him faster. He was too busy worrying about attaching chakra strings to his puppet to notice Kiba coming at him from the other side. Kiba gave him a good punch to the nose; I could practically hear it snapping. The rest of the sand guy's chakra strings were ripped from the puppets limbs when he flew back from the force.

Suddenly Akamaru changed into an identical Kiba and they both went into 'beast' mode again. They started spinning wildly causing, what looked like, tornadoes around themselves and then they both dived towards Kankuro, wings beating furiously. I couldn't see anything but when all the dust cleared; Kiba had a kunai against the sand guy's neck.

My friends and students starting erupting in applause and like the idiot Kiba is he starts acting all high and mighty. We started laughing when he mooned the sand students. The Hokage got really angry and chased him back to his seat.

--

They started the 'h' last names and I'm definitely up next. I feel so anxious. I'd no idea who my opponent would be because the Hokage wouldn't tell me. She said I needed to play fair. I glared at her, but she just looked away. In my head I was thinking, _Yeah, like anyone is playing fair during these exams. You'd be lucky if they were being honest. _

"Sakura Haruno of leaf against Karin of leaf." Came the announcer's voice.

"WHAT?!" I heard Karin scream. The rest of the arena was silent. They only really talked/cheered when one of their soldiers won.

I sigh at least I know her. I was down on the ground before Karin, landing with a thud that shuddered the Earth. I was going for the intimating perspective. It would be easy. She knows that I'm strong. She's also strong. In fact, I haven't even seen her fight before. _Oh well. _"Hey, Karin, What's wrong? Don't wanna fight me?" I taunted.

She glared at me. "You wish, Forehead." And then she was down in front of me. "I'll make you beg me to stop."

I take a step closer, stomping hard to make the Earth crack and groan even more. "Highly unlikely." I whispered to her. I jumped back behind the white chalk line that marked where we start. She did the same thing.

"Ready?" The referee asks.

"Uh-huh." I mumble. I was already thinking of numerous ways to kill her/ make her forfeit.

"Yeah." Karin hisses out.

"Go!"

I jumped back even more, to give myself space. She stayed where she was. "You sure you're ready for this?" I teased some more. This was going to be fun… well until it got hard. Might as well enjoy it before she gets serious.

"Shut up. Talking your way out of this isn't going to work." I looked at her. Did she just say that?

"Talking my way out of fighting you?" I ask trying to contain my anger.

"Yeah, I know how scared you must be, facing me." I snorted and disappeared, reappearing behind her. I gave her a good kick that sent her to the other side of the arena. She smashed into the wall with a sickening thud. I wait for the dust to clear, and she's just standing there, catching her breath. It would be a lie to say that I wasn't impressed; not many people can with stand the impact.

"You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you. It's very dangerous." I chide. She shrieks and comes at me. I jump into the air right before she would have tackled me. "Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me." I sing and pucker my lips. She shrieks again and follows me into the air. I dodge her weapons that she throws at me.

She's getting more serious. Her attacks aren't wild anymore; they're controlled. She's gotten me a couple of times but her punches don't hurt nearly as much as Tsunade's do. They feel like nothing actually. One more remark and she'll let loose everything she's got. I smirked.

"Are you aiming at me?" I ask innocently, while pointing at myself.

She hisses and suddenly her body is being covered in black marks, the curse mark.

A man named Orochimaru started giving people who had potential this mark. Karin was one out a handful of people who have it. Sasuke has it too. I found out from Naruto. He said that he got in when he was twelve. The reason; he wanted power and Orochimaru seduced Sasuke with promises of being strong and feared. In the end, Sasuke killed him when he found out that Orochimaru wanted to use him as a vessel or something like that. He came back to his family and then they moved back to Konoha.

Anyway, she only went to the first level. She was faster and her attacks hurt more. She cloned herself and came at me. I didn't know which one to defend against so I stood there panicking. I was too late to move out of the way so I had no choice but to take the blow. I lifted both of my arms in front of me but they both disappeared and something behind me grabbed my ankle, throwing me to one side. _Crap. _

I quickly regained my balance and caught myself before I broke anything. I stood up and glared at her. She was smirking. "Didn't you say that you shouldn't let your opponent get behind you? Maybe you should follow your own advice." She shrugged as if she was giving helpful advice to me. _Ha! Pul-ease, like you even know which hand is your right or left._ I growled at her but put on a sickly sweet smile.

"Thanks, I'll do that." She smiles back and then I attack with my full speed. She was taken off guard and I landed a chakra filled punch to her stomach, throwing her across the arena again.

I wait for the dust to settle, but I kept my senses alert and tense. I jumped back a little bit more when the dust was starting to settle.

There she was in her second stage of the curse mark. She smirked and waved. I crouched down making sure my defense was flawless. I hear her cluck her tongue in disappointment. _Disappointment my ass! _I glared hard at her.

She pulled out a flute. _A flute! Ha! What kind of-wholly crap, what the heck?_

The Earth started shaking and suddenly four monster-like things were standing in a circle around me. This was not good; just a guess, but I was pretty sure. She started playing her flute and these monster things started attacking me. It was hard to concentrate on all of them, let alone trying to stop Karin from playing. I would have to form a path through them to get to her.

I decided that there must be some kind of pattern that she's playing. It might give me an opening. So I focused on not getting hit, instead of fighting back. I was running low on chakra from all the moving around I was doing earlier. I would have to finish this fast.

**There. **

Right then, in her song, I could have a straight path to her. I would have to be fast but I could do it. So I waited for her to play the part again.

When it came I used up the rest of my chakra and tackled her pushing her pressure point in her neck. I felt a stab in my neck and everything became fuzzy.

All I knew was that I was falling but the last thing I saw was Karin closing her eyes.

_I won…_

--

I woke up in the nurse's office. Everything looked so cruel; the walls too white, the bed too hard, flat pillow, stiff muscles, and a major headache.

"She's up." I looked to my right and saw Karin lying on a bed in one of those plastic patient gowns. I looked down at myself; I was wearing one too.

I sit up and groan; instead I opt for leaning against the head board. "What happened?" I ask while putting my arm over my eyes to block out the lights. "Hey, can you kill the lights or something?"

"Certainly." I hear some foreign voice answer. I sigh in relief and remove my arm. I look pointedly at Karin, though I hated her; I wanted answers.

"Tie."

"What?"

"We tied." It sunk in.

"What? No way; I totally knocked you out! I saw your eyes close before mine." She rolls her eyes.

"So? I poisoned you and you blacked out right away too. The referee didn't know who was knocked out first so he called it a tie." She shrugged. "We both are going to that advanced placement place. What does it matter?"

I relaxed. She was right. What did it matter? I was going; no need to get all angry that I 'tied' with my enemy. I would have plenty of time to snub her at that neutral place.

I roll off the bed and look for my clothes. They look a little worse for wear, but I change into them anyway. When I come back out from the dressing curtain, Karin was gone. _How sweet, she waited for us to wake up before leaving… the troll! Hehe. _

--

I walked back to my seat. They were still in 'h' last names.

"Hinata Hyuuga of leaf vs. Ayame of leaf." The announcer guy says.

"Go, Hina-chan!" I shout. Sticking two fingers into my mouth, I whistle for her. She turns red. Naruto, Ino, and Tenten start shouting too. She turns even redder because Naruto's encouragement is the loudest out of everybody.

She and Ayame stand behind the white lines and the referee yells 'Go'. Hinata takes two measured jumps back so that she is in the perfect spot to defend or attack. She triggers her Byakugan.

Ayame hurls herself at Hinata and they start in a fist fight. Hinata uses her Jyuuken (gentle fist) on Ayame but, so far, hasn't been able to land a serious hit.

Hinata doesn't look like she's doing well and I can tell that she's starting to hesitate with her attacks. She doubts herself. I yell louder for her. I glance at Naruto and it looks like he notices she's losing. He starts screaming louder, if that possible.

"Come on, Hinata, you can do it! Knock her out! GO HINATA-CHAN!" He screams. "Don't let that idiot win!" I smile. Naruto is now standing up from his seat, waving his hands around like the idiot we all love.

Hinata turns pink with all of Naruto's compliments and I noticed that they are making a difference. Her punches are harder and more accurate. She's starting to believe in herself.

I watch as her face turns from determined to shock. She just threw a punch at Ayame and it landed. She smiled and glanced at Naruto. He was still screaming his head off and talking animatedly. It looked like he was the won who was fighting Ayame; he was so active.

They danced across the floor, throwing kicks and punches at each other. Hinata did some hand signs and started cancelling Ayame's chakra flow. This was her Eight Trigrams 64 palms. She got to thirty-two and Ayame was looking scared. I watched as Ayame flung herself at Hinata and how the side of her palm came down on Hinata's pressure point in her neck. Hinata collapsed immediately… She was knocked out.

"SHE CHEATED!" Naruto basically belted out. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! REDO!" I smiled sweetly. He didn't have to worry about Hinata not getting into the new school. Her test was very good and she passed unlike some people.

Before anyone could do anything Naruto was down on the ground up in the referee's face, screaming. The referee looked at where the Kage's were seated. The Hokage spoke up and told Naruto to go back to his seat or he would fail. That shut him up so he turned around and watched as the nurses lifted Hinata onto a cot to carry her away for rest. He looked like a mother hen. Hehe. So cute.

--

Neji was next. He had to face some Mist soldier. There was going to be no competition. Neji was one of the best Byakugan users I've ever seen, not to be mean to Hinata, but you have to give him his props.

The Mist person used this ninjutsu that made the whole arena floor be covered in mist. It was a good way to make your opponent defenseless but not against Neji. Knowing him he had his Byakugan already activated the second his opponent started making signs. You couldn't really see anything because of the mist so when it disappeared, Neji's opponent was lying on the ground unconscious. I feel bad for him because he never really had a chance.

--

There were a couple more matches before the end of the day. None of them were people I knew. So I didn't really pay attention, well except for that brown haired sand soldier, the one who hangs around with Akito. He sparred with someone from cloud. He lost but it was pretty close.

Oh well. Me and the girls went to the Sakura tree and sat down and talked. Hinata looked a little disappointed. "It's alright, Hinata." I say to her.

"Yeah, but Naruto thought I could do it." She looked up hopelessly at us.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Naruto would cheer for the other team if he thought they were from leaf. He's not disappointed in you."

"Yeah, Hinata, he just wanted you to do your best. That's all." Tenten added. I could tell we were getting to her. She had on her shy smile. Just one more compliment.

"Beside that, you don't have to worry about getting left behind in Konoha. You passed your intelligence test." I smile at her. She full out beams.

"Really?"

"Does this face look like I could lie?" I give her my 'innocent' look. I heard Ino mutter a 'yes' underneath Tenten's breath but I ignored her.

"No, I don't think so."

"Good." I lean back; job well done.

"Hey, how did I do?" Ino asks.

"Not telling you." She looks at me blankly and then her face turns into a pout. She's gonna whine. _Great_.

"Why not? You told Hinata!"

"Yes but she is finished with her tests, unlike you two." I huff back at her. She huffs back and crosses her arms over her chest, giving us her 'silent' treatment. I roll my eyes.

"So did you see that blond sand soldier there?" I lean into Tenten. She looks at me oddly and then gets it.

"Yeah his soldier uniform looked so good on him!" She leans into me and I put my hand in front of our mouths so that Ino can't see what we're whispering about.

"Hey, don't leave me out!" So much for the silent treatment…

--

**Hey, Guys! Hope that the fighting scenes were okay. They were my first ones ever! Yay! Critism is excepted! hehe.**

**Brittney**


	12. Hey guys bad news

_Hey guys,_

_I think I'm going to take a break of because school is starting to get hectic. I mean, last night I got home at five thirty (I had tennis practice from three thirty to five but it takes me awhile to walk home so I get home around five thirty.) and then I did homework until seven thirty, then I had to do dishes, then I had a little me time and then I watched the news. So yeah. Please don't hate me. I just need one month, no less; until September ends, okay? My tennis season is very short. It ends on Oct. 2. Then I'll get home earlier and will have time for you guys. Can you wait around 25 days (give or take a little)? It would be much appreciated! Love y'all!_

_Brittney_

_P.s. I may do some one shots but other than that I think my chapter fictions are on hold._


	13. Chapter 11

Author's note: Hey guys… I'm back

**Author's note: Hey guys… I'm back! Hehe… enjoy. P.s. My writing may be a little different today. I feel really mellow and calm so I think Sakura may be calm and not as 'shout-y' as I've been making her. I've been watching La Corda D'oro today and I am happy to say that I like the series so far! Hehe. Also I don't think there will be any flirty stuff between Sakura and Sasuke… maybe more mature admiration for each other? New developing relationships? I haven't decided yet.**

**P.s.s. I know that I made a mistake about Karin and the curse seal, but if you really want me to change it just ask and I'll rewrite the fight scene. Sorry!**

**P.s.s.s. You really need to hear ****Shimizu from La corda d'oro… other wise it won't make sense on how I made him talk. He's the blond guy. He's so cute! But really, I know it'll take up time, but it'll be worth it! **

**Brittney**

--

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 11

Everything's been hectic…. Like always. Hina-chan is going crazy; she's so nervous. Hehe. Naruto is getting really impatient; Shikamaru is lazy; Ino is whiney; and everyone is annoying!

_Sigh my life is so difficult. But what do you expect when you take the role of Hokage's apprentice? Oh well; it's kind of fun. Seeing everyone trying there hardest and practicing fighting techniques. I'm just glad that it's all over for me. _

--

Right now I'm walking through town. It feels weird how everything things changing and people are excited and angry. The seniors are because they don't get to participate this year… or ever. It's a great opportunity to get stronger. I would definitely want the opportunity, but I'm not to sure on leaving my city.

"SAKURA!" Oops; I was spacing out. I glanced to my left and saw Ino running at me waving her arms like a manic.

I smiled. "Hey, What's up?"

"Nothing really; we haven't really talked lately though. It's kind of no fun. I miss it."

"You mean gossiping?" I gave her that look, as in don't lie to me.

"Well, yeah, that's nice too… I suppose… eto… so then you want to get together with Hinata and Tenten today? We could have a sleepover but not at your house." I cringed. _Good times…_

"Yeah, okay; How about your house?"

"I can do that!" She raises her hand like a little girl.

"Have you asked your mother?" Hand goes down. "Right, why don't you call me after you've got permission and then we'll tell the other two?" I negotiate.

"…Fine." She turns away and goes back down the street but not before shouting a 'good-bye' to me.

_Tonight should be fun… I haven't gotten together with them in awhile… with all the paper work that the Hokage _doesn't _do and keeping all of the nations happy… It's very stressful. _

--

It's really dark, I probably should go home now before it gets to dark… my dad wouldn't be very happy about that, now would he? Also I still have to pack for the sleepover at Ino's… this should be fun.

--Flashback--

"Where were you? Huh do you know how worried your mother was?" My father, basically, yelled at me. _Ehehe… was she the only one worried?_

"But, Dad, it's only eight thirty." I complain.

"I know but didn't we set up a curfew for you; I swear it was seven." He runs his hand through his hair.

"No you haven't, or I don't remember." I say shyly.

"Very well. You shall be home at seven every night. Do you understand?"

"Hai!"

He smiled at me and then turned to walk down the hall. "Honey, you'll never guess what I just did!"

"What, sweetheart?" My mother called from the living room.

"I said something fatherly!"

"Good for you, sweetheart!"

--End Flashback--

_Yes, I know how childish my father is, but I love him. Of course my curfew is now whenever because of my work but still. It would be nice to eat dinner with them tonight. _

"Did you find anything new out about leaf?"

_What? _

I stop walking and lean against the fence. I suppress my chakra and eavesdrop.

"No, they keep everything sealed up tight. It's quite impossible." It was a different man this time. I feel like I've heard him before…

"Well it's your job to find anything useful and so far we've got things we already knew, or stuff that is not useful at all! Do your job or we'll find someone else. Understand?" The first man says.

"Hai; I'll do my best."

"We need more than your best if we're going to go through with this invasion. Do you want it to end badly?"

"No sir."

"Okay. Let's go before people come. I don't want to be seen with a high school student." The first person starts to walk away, I assume. They're heading down the alley instead of towards me so it should be okay to look, right?

I slightly shift my weight so that my right shoulder is slightly sticking out and then I bend my head so that my nose is past the wall. I glance through my peripheral vision but it's to dark and I can't see anything. All I know is that he has long hair and the other… well all I saw was his left calf because he already turned at the end of the street.

I move back so that he can't see me and then I weight a good five minutes before I relax and sag against the fence. _What was that? Is someone planning an attack on Konoha? Should I tell the Hokage? It would probably be best, but knowing that her temper may get in the way we could end up offending the other four nations and then we'll be in a very tight spot. Why is it always my decision? It's so hard… _

"What are you doing, Haruno?" I jump up and look at who talked to me. The first thing that I saw was black shoes and then pants and then a neat shirt and then I saw the black hair and the eyes. Sasuke Uchiha. "Do you plan on answering or are you going to just stare at me like a fish out of water?" I glare at him.

"It's none of your business." I answer gruffly while getting up. But then I pause… Isn't it his right to know what I've just heard? Should I tell him, what would he think? Would he know what to do, better than me?

"Oi…" His voice makes me look at him because it's softer than usually; not by much but by some. "What happened?" I should tell him… he's really smart. I think he did better on his intelligence test than I did… but… not here.

"Later… I can't tell you now." I look at him, trying to see if he understands.

"Whatever." He walks past me but grabs my hand and starts pulling me with him.

"What are"-

"What? Are you going to stand there all night or something?" I falter. I suppose he's right.

"No, I wasn't."

"Then start walking." He let of my hand. _He's different tonight…Did I look weird tonight? Well I guess I did… hearing something like I did. _

We continued to walk home together; it wasn't awkward… but I still didn't know how to act and this silence was driving me crazy! "Um… so… are you nervous about your match?"

"No." I fall down anime style. _Conceited brat. _

"Are you that confident?"

"Yes."

"Do you ever say more than one word answers?"

"Yes." _Oh we have a smart butt do we? _

"What do you think about the neutral zone?" I smirk. He would need to say more than one word to-

"Hn." I fall down again. "Are you going to follow my inside or do you plan on going to your own house?"

"Huh?" I glanced around. I was standing on Uchiha's porch. I glowered at him. "No I am not going to follow you inside. I have a date to attend to; so if you'll excuse me."

I turn around but before I could take a step, I was being grabbed by my upper right arm and then pulled against the wall. "A date with whom?" I looked up at Sasuke. My face was turning red; he was _really _close.

"Eto… I meant a sleepover with Ino, Hinata, and Tenten… not an actual date." I answer. His lips twitched and then he went into a full smirk. _What is he doing? _

He leaned forward and I pressed farther back into the wall, however impossible it would be, I tried. Stupid wings… If they weren't here I could sink further into the wall. Maybe I'd turn invisible… no that was a stupid thought. "Good."

The next thing I knew, the front door opened and closed and I was standing there by myself. "EH?" I said slightly louder than I should have.

--

After finally getting home I ate dinner and then called Ino to tell her I would be over in a little bit. My dad was okay, I got home before ten… and now I was going over to Ino's. I'm surprised they would be letting me go over. It is a school night. Oh well they are the BEST parents ever! Hehe.

--

**Ding Dong.**

No answer.

**Ding Dong. Ding Dong.**

Still no answer. I huff impatiently.

**DingDongDingDongDingDongDingDongDingDon-**

"Okay, okay I'm coming, jeez." Ino shouts. A few seconds later the door whips open and there standing in pjs and half of a face covered with green goop.

"What is on your face?" I ask while sliding in, dodging her swipe at me.

"It's a face mask, Sakura. If you tried to keep beautiful, like me, then you might have a boyfriend." I glare at her but otherwise say nothing.

"Anyway… are Hina and Tenten here yet?" I ask while going up the stairs to Ino's bedroom to drop of my stuff.

"Yeah, they got here an HOUR ago." I wince at how she stressed the hour part.

Yeah if I remember she was yelling at me about how I was late when I called her…

"Oh, well I was busy." And then I went and remembered what happened just a few hours earlier. I could really use Sasuke right about now. "Anyhow, I'm here now so you can have fun."

"Pul-ease I don't need you to have fun."

"I have all the male files of students in our year and above from all the different nations… the files include pictures…"

"NO WAY! You should have totally come sooner. What is wrong with you?" _So much for not needing me…_

"Sorry, sorry… I'm here now, let's start boy shopping!" We giggle and then run up the rest of the stairs.

--

"No way… he's so ugly." I complain, just to see what she would say. He was good looking but not gorgeous

"Nah-uh." Ino replies stubbornly. Right now we were looking at a boy with bright orange hair, more obnoxious than Naruto's, but he had this really drool worthy smile and dark brown eyes. He was from cloud.

"Just imagine how he would act. That has to be a warning sign for you. Yeah, he's cute, but I bet you he's totally obnoxious or self-centered." Tenten stated. I glanced at Hinata. I knew she liked Naruto so she wasn't saying anything about any of them. _How K-a-w-a-i-i! Hehe._

"Well… maybe obnoxious boys aren't so bad." I said while looking at Hinata. She glanced at me and I winked at her. She turned red and bent her head down.

"Humph. See told you I know how to choose 'em." She muttered while nodding her head and crossing her arms in an 'I am so wise' way. I just rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Oohhh! Lookie, Lookie. It's that Akito kid." Ino stated. _Akito? Well, he is a student and a male; I suppose that makes him eligible for us to find in the pile… I didn't mean eligible to date or anything._

"Let me see." Tenten whined. Ino handed it to her and then squealed.

"Look! I found that blond guy! Hehe. He is definitely perfect for me!" _I don't know what 'Shika-kun' would say to that…_

Oh well I was waiting for Akito's folder to pass around; Hinata was looking at it. "He has a pretty face and his eyes are really intense. I don't think I would ever be about to look him in the eye." She muttered bashfully before closing the file and handling it to me.

I opened it and first thing I saw was a blown up picture of him. He was looking straight at the camera and his eyebrows were slanted, most likely because he was frowning. But his eyes didn't look sad or anything. They looked annoyed. _Sasuke's would probably look like that in his picture._ He was wearing what looked like a black school uniform and his wings were neatly folded behind him. I turned to the next page which told of his stats/general information. He was sixteen, so that meant he was in my grade. Akito was 6'2". _Lord was that really how tall he was. I didn't remember him being that freaking tall! _His official wing color was burgundy and they were extra large. Although they didn't shine as bright as some people's, they were okay condition. Hinata's were a little better in condition than his. He got straight A's and he was one of the top student soldiers in his Sand. That was impressive. His family… it didn't say, so I just thought that that meant that he didn't have any/Sand didn't record that kind of stuff. I know that here in Konoha we did that.

I set his file down, I was spending too much time analyzing it and I didn't know why. "Oh hey, look here. Isn't this one of those Sand guys that was around Akito? His name is…Akira. He looks really shy." Hinata said. She handed me the folder. I looked in at his picture. He was smiling shyly. His head was tilted so his hair fell to one side but you could still se both eyes. His eyes were surprising calm. He looked so cute! I could imagine Hinata and he had the same character. He was wearing a white dress shirt and if you looked closer you could see his black school uniform jacket lying on the bench behind him along with his books. He was the picture of innocence. I smiled. "He sure is cute, huh?"

"Yeah, totally!" Ino said. "I just want to hug him like a mother would. Call it my mother intuition." I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, Ino." Tenten said.

Our night continued with us examining students. I'm sure tomorrow at school we would remember half of the male population in all schools. That sure is something to gloat about, hm?

--

Right now I was having the worst dream ever. I was walking towards the most annoying alarm clock and every time I got close enough to turn off it would jump another twenty feet in front of me and I'd keep doing this forever if I didn't learn how to turn this stupid thing off…

"Wakie, wakie." It would say… over and over again. "You know what? Screw this."

I looked at the alarm clock oddly. What was wrong? Did it want me to catch him?

"SAKURA!"

--

I jerked up. "Hu?"

"Well now that princess is awake; we may still make it to school on time. Hurry up." Tenten huffed before slamming the door closed after her and then stomping down the stairs.

"Hey sleepy head." Ino said. I glared at her. That was the same voice as the alarm clock!

"I despise you!" I groaned and fell back down. "What time is it?"

"Seven forty-five." Hina told me.

"WHAT?!" _Oh no! I'm going to be late; I'm going to be late; I'm going to be late!! _"KYAAA!!"

--

Hehe. I made it… after running through Ino's house, taking out her sink and high tailing it through the sky traffic. Tenten was not happy but, hey, we got here on time, a little worse for wear, but still on time.

"Ooh! Lookie, Lookie! It's that super cute brown haired boy! Let's go talk to him!" Ino dragged Hinata and I. Tenten got to walk on her own. How envious I am.

We walked up to him and when Ino tapped his shoulder he snapped his head up at us. His eyes widened and he looked back down shyly. I noticed his fingers started fidgeting. "Hello there, I'm Ino and I saw you sitting here by yourself. I haven't welcomed you to our village yet, have I?" Ino batted her eye lashes and I swear he gulped. _You haven't welcomed the entire female population and yet you welcome him… typical Ino._

"…No, you haven't…My names…Akira…Nice to meet you…" _Okay… he sounds even more tired than I am. It's totally cute! KYA!_

"Well… Welcome to Konoha!" Ino said very cheerfully. "I'm Ino, this is Hinata." She literally dragged Hinata to the front.

"Nice to meet you, Akira-san." She bowed slightly and tried to shift back behind Ino.

"Nice to meet you…too, Hinata…-chan." _No way! Does he like her? _"Is that…okay if I call you…that?"

I turned to look at Hinata. She was blushing really badly. "Eto…Eto…Eto…I guess it's okay…" She smiled shyly. "I-I hope you d-do good in your-r final e-e-exa-am."

He tilted his head and gave that shy smile. "Arigato…Hinata-chan…"

"Ahem. Anyway, this is Sakura." I leaned out from behind Tenten and waved. "Hello." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"…and this is Tenten." She stuck her thumb out at Tenten.

"Hey." He also nodded.

"…It was nice… meeting you…all. Hinata-chan…I'm not sure if you noticed…" Extended pause. "…but I'm also in your…class…until we get called down for…exams." Another extended pause. "Would you walk…with me?" He smiled again.

"H-hai." Hinata smiled and then she looked at us. "Bye, guys."

"See you later, Hina-chan." I winked at her and she looked down.

"…Hina-chan?" We all looked at him. He looked unsure; like he didn't know what it was.

"Oh, that's just a nickname." Tenten said.

"…Oh." He turned away with Hinata and started walking to the school building.

"Looks like Naruto has competition." I smirked at what Tenten said.

"Yup."

--

It's halfway through the morning. I wish we were done with this class. You see, Sasuke and Akito have this class and the tension… is well overwhelming. Their competitive sides are clearly obvious. First one answers a question, then the other, then the other, and so on. No one else has tried to raise their hand and I have a suspicion that Kakashi-sensei is enjoying this a little too much.

**Ring. **

_I'm saved! _

I quickly pack up my stuff and get ready for lunch. After lunch we have, for the rest of the day, exams of those people who have yet to go.

"Oi, cherry." _Here enters my latest nickname. It's a shorter abbreviation from cheery blossom. _

"Yes?" I turn back around.

"You said you'd tell me what happened last night." My eyes widen. Um… I glance around the room… _not here; too many people. _

"…later." I go to move around him but he accommodates me and also moves…in front of me.

"Now."

"…Sasuke…" I say. "Not"-

"Is something the matter?" I turn to look at who spoke. Akito.

"No." Sasuke answers. Instead of acknowledging him, Akito's still looking at me.

"Right, what Sasuke-san said." I smile at him.

"Well, no matter. I was wondering if I could speak to you. I had to leave my first hour class early and I don't remember how to get to it. Could you help me?" _EYA! Don't ask me, please_

"Um…I…uh…su"-

"I'll help you find it." Sasuke answered. I glance at Akito. He's smiling, but it looks so fake.

"Thank you for your offer, but don't you have lunch now?"

"So does she."

"Yes, well, I thought that I could get to know her better. After all that is what this whole gathering is for, correct?"

"You don't want to know about me?"

"Oh I know plenty about you." He smiled. "You live across from Sakura-san, you're mother's name is Mikoto, father's, Fuguka, Older brother's, Itachi. You're sixteen, straight A's. What else is to know?"

My eyes widened. How does he know so much? Well the Uchiha family is very important; I'm sure that everyone would know them if they saw them. They act like royalty. Hehe… "I'm flattered. It's too bad that I know nothing about you other than your first name." Sasuke smirked. _He said it! Oh no! Sasuke how rude! _

"Well, maybe you to can get to know each other at lunch." I smiled and took Akito's forearm. "Do you know the room number?"

"Ah, yes. It's…" He glanced down at the sheet of paper he's holding. While he's not looking I shoot Sasuke a look. He just glares at me. "213." I look back at him and smile.

"Okay, this way." I lead him out the door. "Oh and Good luck, Sasuke, on your exam that is." I smile at him.

--

"So, Sakura-san, you're the Hokage's apprentice?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You must be very important." I smile at him.

"In some ways."

"Well you're to be the next Hokage, correct." I giggle.

"No, I'm her apprentice in nursing. I'd say the next Hokage would be Naruto Uzumaki. It's his dream you know." I glance at him.

"Oh I've never met him."

"He wears orange all the time, and he has bright blond spiky hair. You'll probably notice him at the exams. He's really excited to compete…Ah, here we are."

--

It's after lunch and we're all filing into the arena. I'm really nervous for Ino. She better kick butt today or she's getting left behind. Crossing my fingers.

I sit down into my seat and wait for the opening introduction of the second day.

--

Thirty minutes later, we finally had everyone seated and paying attention.

"Welcome to the second day of exams! For all of you who went yesterday, we admire your courage to perform in front of so many other of your peers. It must have been difficult, but you all did well." Tsunade-shishou said. _In other words, another way to let the losers down easy. _

"Today is a new day. Let's make use of it!" Everyone clapped respectively.

Here we go…

--

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry the beginning was a little… stiff. I wasn't sure how to start it. I'm also sorry there's no fight scenes… but I ahh… forgot that I did Hinata's fight and so I redid it but then I realized that I already did it… sigh… pathetic writer. Anyway… I wish I didn't because the one I made up was really good! But… oh well… I worked really hard on it too. Sulking in corner I promise I'll finishes exams in the next chapter. I know you're probably getting annoyed with me. **

**Inner voice: It's a lie! I know they love me! I know it!... **

**Outside voice: GET ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Inner voice: NOOO!! **

**Bye, bye**

**Brittney**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait and I know I haven't gotten very far in my story but I assure you this chapter will speed things up.**

**---**

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 12

"Ready, set, go." The referee jumped out of the way and just in time because if he didn't move he would have been plowed over by to very energetic teen mercenaries. Right now Tenten was fighting against one of the Karin-bots named Kagome.

The fight just started but you could tell that they were both equal matched in strength. I knew that Tenten was smarter than Kagome because Tenten kept the right amount of distance to either attack or defend. Kagome, on the other hand, was irrationally charging at Tenten and trying to land a punch, unsuccessfully.

Tenten was dodging another unsuccessful punch by ducking underneath the offending arm. She then leaned forward, snapping her wings to her back, and launched herself at Kagome. Tenten didn't use her wings often because she thought they were only useful for flying… oh well. Kagome couldn't react fast enough because one of her arms was still in motion and the other one was pulled back. In the end, Tenten ended up tackling Kagome to the ground. You could hear a groan and then the slice of a knife being pulled out before the dust settled from their fall.

Kagome was the one on the ground with Tenten looming over her with a knife pinpointed at her aorta vein. Unfortunately Kagome was able to get her hand around Tenten's… which was holding the knife, trying to thrust it through her vein. They both looked equally matched so it was a test that challenged their devotion towards their enemy or how long they could last in such a position.

"Is that fat I feel?" I heard Tenten—basically—shout out to the crowd.

"What did you say?" Kagome screeched.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if the flub I'm feeling is yours or mine. I think it's yours though—no offence of anything." She smiled patronizingly at her.

We all watched as Kagome slowly lost her concentration. Her grip on the knife lessened but Tenten didn't move to gain more inches on her neck.

"It's not mine!" Kagome furiously denied.

"No need to lie; I've always thought that you were sucking in all the time." Tenten still kept her smile plastered on her face.

"I do not!"

Kagome—stupidly—let go of the knife to grab her stomach and that's when Tenten slowly but surely let the knife fall to her neck.

"Oh you're right; it must have been your unborn child. By the way, you lose." Kagome's eyes widened and she glared. But Tenten paid no attention and looked at the judge. "This is checkmate, correct." She stated it, not asked. He nodded and put his hand in the air signaling that the match was over.

"Tenten of Leaf is deemed the winner." I stood up from my chair and yelled as loudly as I could. I was so proud of her! She won! I looked over the crowd to see who else was clapping. Hinata and Ino were clapping—Ino looked like she would break her hands she was clapping so hard.

Next to Hinata I saw Neji. He wasn't clapping but sitting there with a smirk on as if this was, in some way, his win too. He went before Tenten and had won so easily against a mist soldier. I thought this was kind of cute in a—you are such a jerk—kind of way.

Sasuke was also not saying anything but you could see the pride in his eyes. I knew it wasn't for Tenten because he never, if rarely, talked to her. I think it's because she represents his village and any win is a threat to other villages, telling them that we're stronger than to be expected—especially in a time like this.

So far only a couple of people in our village have lost. I'd want to guess about fifteen out of thirty-five. It wasn't too bad compared to the other villages and nations. The kages didn't say anything or give any emotions away but that was to be expected. Later, when they were all alone they would curse each other out for underestimating their rivals or laughing at how they overestimated them.

---

"Ready, set, go." The judge jumped out of the way for the hundredth time today. He must be getting tired of such a boring job. It's not like he's going to get hurt anytime soon from a bunch of amateur soldiers, well for now.

"Be prepared for a youthful surprise!" I have yet to understand why the word 'youth' is in his vocabulary so much but either way Lee was part of our city—no matter how much he embarrassed us.

He was facing a cloud soldier that was twice his size and had horrible teeth. Even I could see it from here. He had blond hair that looked mess as if he took a shower and forgot to brush out the tangles. He wore blue clothes with a cloud pattern on. How lame could you get? You didn't see people wearing green, save lee and his sensei, or having leaf pattern clothing. Either way he was trying to express his love for his country or he just liked cloud pattern things.

The kid didn't say anything to Lee's statement but that didn't stop lee from continuing to chant and prove that you could only be youthful if you let yourself be free and to act on instinct.

"Don't worry; I will show you how to be youthful through my fighting ability and I shall prove again how I do not need genjutsus or ninjutsus to fight! All I need is taijutsu to survive!"

The soldier said nothing but he crouched down and bent his knees. He was still taller than Lee but it was less intimidating. I think that he was trying to let Lee know he didn't care without having to actually interact with him.

"Now I will show you! If you would be so kind as to lunge towards me, I can show you how my punches will affect you."

He didn't move—not an inch. I wouldn't move either but Lee didn't get that.

"Don't be shy; I'll make sure it doesn't hurt you so much." Lee waved his fists at him to encourage him to come forward.

The kid still didn't move but I noticed his foot move outwards. He must be thinking of a way to get through Lee. He was obviously able to be smart enough to know that Lee wasn't an idiot.

All around me there were mummers. Some people were wishing Lee would just lose or get this over with. Other people were just wishing he would stop preaching about youthfulness and how he could show us the way. It was slightly embarrassing and I felt a little guilty about feeling that way because Lee—in his own way—was kind and very sweet. But, right now, it would be best if he stopped talking and just finished the battle.

It was too late for Lee to encourage him to come forward because he already was at an alarming rate. Lee was smiling as if he had just succeeded in gaining his trust. I inwardly laughed. _Like that would happen. _

Lee moved to his right and side stepped the charge. "Good, very good." I felt like slapping myself and screaming at Lee, telling him that he was not teaching this kid but trying to kill him!

His opponent kept running to the wall and then jumped up so that he was parallel with it. His feet made contact and he pushed off, using his wings for more speed, and aimed another punch at him. Instead of dodging he just stood there and then—with some ungodly speed—efficiently grabbed his arm and swung him around like rag doll. Lee, then, pulled the arm he wasn't using to swing the poor man and punched him, at the same time letting his other arm go so that he would fly into the wall.

I wasn't sure if our stadium would be able to last with all of these cracks in it. The floor was already busted up from me and Karin. Who knows what other people will do.

---

"Ready, set, go." Another twenty people have gone and now it's Shikamaru's turn to fight. He's the genius of our group but incredibly lazy. I think he has a thing for Ino but he doesn't usually show his emotions. The only one I've seen was boredom.

…And right now you could see how bored he looks. Standing there like this was something he had to do—which is true—and that he would have rather stayed home and slept.

He is facing a girl with four spiky pig tails. Two are high on her head and then another two are below by her hair line on her neck. She was holding a huge fan and looked very confident. I don't think she's ever met a genius so her confidence is to be expected.

"Hey, kid, I'll let you have the first hit." She pushed her fan behind her and leaned onto her right foot so that her hip poke out to the left. She had on a smirk but you could tell that she was a little nervous because Shikamaru hasn't spoken yet.

"This is a waste of time." We all broke out laughing. "Why am I facing a girl?" He looked over at the judge in a—why don't you kill me now—look. "I can't hit her. It's unfair."

The judge looked a little confused but Shikamaru just kept on complaining. "I mean, have you met my mother? She's ferocious and would eat me alive if I hit this sand girl. So either way the outcome is a lose-lose for me." He crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head up to the sky and sighed. "Being a cloud would be so much easier." He mumbled. We all had another fit of laughs. The girl that he was fighting was getting a little angry at being ignored.

"Oi, I told you, you could have the first hit! So take it or I'll attack first." She brought her fan a little closer to her body but not completely in front of him. "Or are you to chicken?"

He turned to look at her and then his hands started moving…fast. I could barely make out what jutsu he was going to use but I had a good idea it was a shadow manipulation jutsu. His family is known for their talent in shadow manipulation.

We all watched in awe as the shadow he produced came behind her through one of the cracks in the ground. The girl, Temari, turned around and was able to jump out of the way just in time. She continued jumping back from the shadow but it kept coming and coming. It would have to stop soon because the shadow was thinning out fast.

It finally stopped and she smirked, giving out a little 'ha'. She took her fan out and slashed it in to the ground to mark where she couldn't cross. She was smart I suppose—no smarter than others.

"Is that all you can do?" She called out to him. They were a good hundred feet from each other because of his jutsu.

He just frowned and pulled his shadow back a distance. Meanwhile, she spread her fan out and swung it creating a huge wind burst. Shikamaru crouched down a little to keep him from flying back. The wind soon died out and he put his hands together so that they made a circle. Temari backed up a little in anticipation. We all knew he was just thinking but she didn't have to know that.

We sat still for a good five minutes before Shikamaru moved again. He undid his fingers and Temari started looking around, expecting some kind of attack. Nothing came and she just looked back at Shikamaru like he was the idiot.

"If you meant to do something, it didn't work." She stated while a malicious smirk graced her features. "Nice try."

"If you were smart, you would have noticed that I didn't even use chakra, troublesome woman." She, in turn, glared at him.

"Whatever." She huffed out. "I'll still beat you." Her smirk returned. It bothered me even more than Sasuke's, which is saying something.

"You're right." She blanched.

"What?" She looked at him like he was an idiot. "We haven't even started and you're saying that I'm winning. I mean, I know I will in time."

He sighed and looked at her like she was stupid. "I forfeit." Her look even turned more confused, like she couldn't wrap her mind around it. "This is too troublesome. I want to go home and sleep."

Our whole section blew up.

"You idiot, you're a genius!"

"What's wrong with you? Just beat her!"

But Naruto's yell was the loudest.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOU IDIOT? TAKE THAT BACK AND BEAT HER UP! I REPEAT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? AT LEAST TRY YOU LAZY BUTTHEAD!" He was standing up in his seat, hands waving around manically. I thought he might hurt himself.

He still hadn't calmed down even after the judge told everyone that Temari of Sand had won. Most of our section had calmed down and we were just shaking our heads and cursing him and his laziness. This was to be expected. In truth, I didn't think he'd wait this long to give up.

Oh well… on to the next match.

---

"Ready, set, go." I was excited to see this match. It was against, basically, twins. One was Sai of leaf. He was an idiot and I hate him. He continues to constantly call me ugly or hag—which I am most certainly neither, if I may be so bold.

The other was Sasuke Uchiha, the boneheaded idiot with the biggest pride and ego of the land. They both had black hair, black eyes, and were about the same height. The difference in them would be their wings. Sasuke's are black, while Sai's are dark grey. It was hard to tell the difference but if you looked close up, you could tell. Their wings were the same size, but Sasuke's were so much nicer, compared to Sai's. Sai was rude and mean and mostly cared about himself. Sasuke, I think, deep, deep, deep, way deep, cared about other people and that's why his are so nice.

Back to the fight, the judge, this time had to jump way back because Sasuke wasted no time in rushing Sai. All you saw was a black streak and then a loud smack as, what I would assume would be two bodies colliding. But instead Sai jumped up into the sky and spread his wings. Sasuke through a kunai at him, aimed at his wings, but Sai maneuvered and the kunai soared through the air, landing on the ground on the opposite side of the arena.

Sasuke jumped into the air and made a beeline towards Sai. This time they did collide. They were both tearing at each other—any part they could reach, wings, faces, body parts, clothes, anything. But they were both falling, fast, down to the ground.

It soon showed that Sasuke was more fit at close combat then Sai. Sai noticed but it was too late because Sasuke landed a good punch to Sai's face. His lip got busted and his nose looked a little crooked. Blood dribbled down his chin. He took no noticed and was finally able to get his feet in-between them pushed all his chakra into his legs, causing him to push Sasuke away and Sai tried to gain altitude before Sasuke regained composure.

Sasuke soared down to earth and crashed into the floor. No one could see anything because the impact caused dust to surround the air.

Some people stood up to get a better look or just because they couldn't sit down anymore. I was one of them, leaning against the rail. I hope Sasuke didn't get too hurt.

But when the dust settled he wasn't there. If you didn't see the big crater in the ground, then you wouldn't have even thought that Sasuke was even there.

There was a grunt and we all looked back up only to see Sasuke on top of Sai—doesn't that give you mental pictures—pulling at his wings, and Sharingan ablaze. Sai was desperately trying to make Sasuke let go.

Then all you heard was a rip and then a louder groan. Blood was dripping down Sai's left wing. Sai pulled his wings together with all his might and made Sasuke relent his hold on Sai's wings. Sasuke watched as Sai fell down to Earth while he stayed suspended over him. I could see his smirk from him.

Sasuke disliked Sai about as much as I hated Karin and seeing Sai withering on the ground must have made him feel good.

But I had stopped watching Sasuke and was staring at Sai. He was trying to stand up but because of the tear in his wing, he was losing too much blood. He finally collapsed to the ground, panting. He glared up at Sasuke who was now on the ground and crossing his arms over his chest and smirking. His smirk looked demented though. _Scary!_

"Sasuke Uchiha of Leaf is declared the winner.

We all cheered for him. He smirked and looked back at the Hokage. She just sighed and clapped lazily for him. I knew she was impressed though. You could see it on the other Kage's faces no matter how hard they tried to keep it hidden. We have now become the most threatening village here. Who wouldn't fear an Uchiha that has mastered his Sharingan to near perfection? We're not even supposed to know how to do transporting jutsus yet. Not saying that I don't know a couple, but still.

---

It was now intermission. I was getting kind of cramped sitting in the same seat for hours on end. Plus we needed to eat. The girls and I were at the cherry blossom tree, waiting for the guys to come over. I think we had a silent agreement that they would sit with us so that they wouldn't have to suffer from fan girls… especially because of out of village girls. They were crazy about them. I had a good laugh… ah… seeing the Uchiha in misery made me quite happy. I wouldn't ask Santa for anything else this year.

"Hey Ino, how do you think you're going to do?" She looked at us as if begging us to leave her alone. We all went already and it was just her left. Tenten loved teasing her to no end. I was starting to feel kind of bad.

"Look who's talking. You failed the intelligence test and if you hadn't won you would be stuck back here." Tenten glared at me. Yes, I pushed that in her face all the time. I haven't told them that Ino failed too, but no need to make her nervous. "You'll do fine, Ino. You won't lose unless you decide to become all girly. Then you'll definitely lose."

She huffed. "I do not act too girly." She pointed a finger at me. "I'll definitely win, unlike you who tied." She smirked.

"Excuse me; I did not tie. It was a misunderstanding.

"Yes, it must have." I looked up and behind me. There stood Akito. I felt myself blush. I didn't even notice that he was standing there. _And I'm the fricken Hokage's apprentice._

"Oh, um, thank you Akito-san." He frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"You don't have to be so formal, Sakura-_chan._" I blushed even more.

"H-hai, A-Akito." I tried to form a small smile.

"That's still not right."

"Really? Because I thought that Akito-san was more than right." I turned back to facing forward and there stood Sasuke; hand in pocket, Naruto with a goofy grin, Shikamaru staring at the sky, and Neji who just looked normal.

"Well I don't think I asked for your opinion, but thanks for it." Akito stated. I turned to look back at Akito, all warmth gone from his face. He looked kind of scary.

"Well don't think that just because you don't ask for my opinion that I'm not going to give it." Sasuke also stated. I then turned to look back at him. His face was also emotionless, but that was the norm for him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Akito said.

"Good; now if you'd leave I'm here to have a peaceful lunch and you're interrupting it with your presence."

"Sasuke!" I slightly yelled. He was being rude and I didn't really understand what he has against Akito.

"I believe that I arrived here first, so if you don't like my presence maybe you should go somewhere else." They completely ignored me. _Stupid boys. _

Hinata leaned towards my ear. "Maybe we should just go sit somewhere else. Everyone's looking at us." I looked at her more closely and I could tell she was blushing. Then glancing around, I noticed she was right. Akito's friends had arrived and were standing behind him. Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were also standing behind Sasuke. It looked like déjà vu.

"Fine." Sasuke said. I looked at him bewilder. He was backing out? "Sakura, come on. Let's go sit somewhere else." I felt Sasuke's cold hand wrap around my upper left arm. He started pulling me up but not before Akito stepped forward and grabbed my right upper arm.

"She can stay here if she wants. She doesn't have to leave because you are." He stated in a monotone.

"I think she wants to leave. I know her _better then you would_." _Gulp. _

They were looking at me now. My options were go with Sasuke or stay with Akito. "I-I"-

"Yes?" Akito said. I looked at him and he smiled slightly at me. "Do you want to go sit with the Uchiha or me?"

"I-I"—

"Sakura, get over here! You have a bunch of work to do before intermission ends. You have about twenty minutes so MOVE!" I glanced over my shoulder and looked back at Tsunade-shishou. I smiled.

"I'm sorry but it seems I have some work to do. If you'll excuse me…" I tried to sound as though I regretted having work but I don't think it worked well.

"Yes of course." Akito said but he didn't let go.

"Whatever." Sasuke didn't let go either. I glanced at them but they weren't looking at me but at each others.

"Um…"—

"Let go." Sasuke said.

"You let go first. I was going to walk Sakura over to her sensei." Akito said. He gave me a little tug and I stumbled over to his side.

"Don't worry; I can do that for you. You should eat and get your rest. After all you still have your match to do." Sasuke then tugged me to his side and I stumbled back over. "I know you're probably nervous. I'm sure your defeat won't be so embarrassing." I looked at him shocked.

"You won't have to worry about me. I feel fine." I was then tugged back over to Akito's side.

"How self-sacrificing of you." Sasuke stated while pulling me back over.

"Um… I could just"—

"Why thank you." Akito cut me off and… tugged me back over to him.

"SAKURA HARUNO, NOW!" I flinched. Tsunade wasn't known for her patience.

I gently pried myself from both of them and stepped back. They turned and looked at me. "Don't worry; I can walk myself, thank you." I said a little colder than I meant to.

Turning, I picked up my bag and sprinted over to Tsunade-shishou. "I'm sorry. I"—

"Those boys were going to tear you apart if I didn't get you away from them." She stated. I looked at her. She did this for me? My shishou! I love you!

"You mean I don't have work?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well thank you so much. You don't know how much it meant to me to be out of that situation."

She nodded absentmindedly. "You still have work after school." She said while turning away. "See you then."

"H-hai, Shishou." I slouched forward. Well, what was I to expect?

---

"Ready, set, go." Intermission ended sometime ago and we were still into the 'U's. It was Naruto's turn and he was ecstatic. He bouncing up and down right now, just waiting for Chouji, another Leaf soldiers and one of Shikamaru's close friends, to attack first.

"You're going down!" Naruto…yelled. This was one of the many things that Naruto had been spitting out. He was very good at dirty talking his competition…but that was about all he's done so far.

Chouji was just standing there, taking it all in and munching on chips. I could tell Naruto was getting impatient and then suddenly he sprinted towards Chouji.

"Hey fatso, try fighting me instead of eating." Naruto yelled to Chouji while rushing him.

Chouji…paused, his chip halfway to his mouth. "What did you call me?"

Naruto stopped, confused. "What? Do you mean…_fatso_?" Chouji put the chip back in the bag and put the bag in his pocket.

"So I heard right." He clasped his hands together and started rocking back and forth.

Then he broke. "YOU BLOND HEADED IDIOT, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME FATSO!" And then he charged Naruto.

Naruto, in turn, smirked and charged towards Chouji too. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" He yelled. I could see the excitement on his face. "Bring it on! I'm going to win!"

They collided and Naruto punched Chouji in the face, which in turn, ignored the pain. His right cheek was already starting to swell. But instead Chouji started doing hand seals. His hands stopped moving and his body turned into a huge ball. He started running over Naruto over and over again. It was quite funny and most of the arena was full out laughing, even the kage's had smiles on their faces.

"Ah! What kind of jutsu is this!?! It's against the rules, right? This is illegal!!" He wailed. By now he was able to get up and run around like an idiot with his hands waving around in the air. He glanced desperately at the judge. "It is isn't it?"

"Ah… no, it's fine." He said a little sheepishly.

"NOOOO!" Naruto wailed even louder and just tried to stay out of the way.

I could feel Chouji's chakra was lessening because of the jutsu. He would soon have to stop and it would probably a couple more minutes before…

**Poof. **

To late; his jutsu ended and he was left sitting on the floor… whining.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto looked like an idiot with his mouth open wide in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! You're giving up?" Naruto yelled in anger. "Get up and fight! I'm not even tired!"

"No." He pouted. Instead he put his hand in his pocket and took out his chips. He stuck his hand in the bag and then cried. "My chips are all broken."

He then dumped out all of his crumbs and shifted through them. "Ah! Here is one!" He picked it up and ate it with a smile on his face.

Naruto looked a little sad and then his gaze turned to the judge and he pointed at Chouji. "Make him get up and fight!" He complained. "He doesn't need to EAT! His body has enough fat already!"

"No I don't!" Chouji yelled at them. "I need more! You don't understand!" He wailed while waving his fat chubby fists in the air.

The judge looked uneasily at them and then at the kages. "Um…" He turned back towards the two teenagers. "Do you forfeit?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted.

"Ahem, I was talking to your opponent." He stated.

"I knew that!" Naruto shouted like a child. _Idiot. _

"So…um… do you?"

"Will I get food?"

"Um…" He glanced back at the kages. "Maybe…"

"Um…. Okay! Yeah, I forfeit!" He stated proudly.

I sighed. This was the stupidest match ever.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Leaf is deemed the winner." The judge said tiredly.

Finally, the end of Naruto's big fight.

---

"Ready, set, go." I was about as excited for this fight as I was for Sasuke's. I've never seen Akito fight either, which would make sense, seeing as I've never seen him before.

He was wearing a muscle shirt that I couldn't object to. I don't think any of the girls would mind if he took it off.

His muscles absolutely look edible.

He was facing against a timid Mist soldier. He didn't look impressed by his opponent. He simply looked at his Kage in a—you've got to be kidding me—look. His kage just shrugged his shoulders.

But while he was too busy looking at the man, his opponent ran towards him, planning on aiming a punch to his stomach. But before he could land it, Akito disappeared and reappeared behind him. Akito shot his palm out towards the boy and hit him square in the back. He flew a few feet before landing on the ground in a heap. The boy named Haru, I believe, was gasping for air and trying to stand up again.

"I fractured your spine. You shouldn't try moving." The boy immediately stopped moving and I could feel the fear coming of him. Whether it was losing the match or losing his legs and then his future career in the military.

Akito walked over towards the boy and pulled out his sword from its sheath. He swung it around, aimed at Haru's neck. But it stopped and hovered about one and a half inch from the boy's neck. "Forfeit now."

Haru didn't say anything and the blade met with skin. A thin line of blood trailed down the side of his neck. "I do not repeat myself." Well, one thing you could say about Akito was that he had the same size ego as Sasuke.

The boy whimpered. "I forfeit." He whispered.

Akito stepped back and put his sword away. His glance moved towards the judge waiting for the judge to proclaim him the winner.

"Akito Yamamoto of Sand is deemed winner." Akito nodded in satisfaction and then looked into the Leaf crowd and smirked. I had a feeling he was looking at Sasuke right now, proving him wrong and then rubbing it in his face.

Akito walked off to the side of the arena and then proceeded left towards the stairs at a calm, confident gait.

The sound section was cheering loudly for Akito just as Leaf had for Sasuke. Odd how similar they were, and yet they fought every time they saw each other. Funny, huh?

---

"Ready, set go." The judge's voice was getting irritated at having to continuously repeat over and over the words 'ready, set, go.' It was Ino's turn and I was a little nervous. I wanted her to come with us to the neutral zone so she really needed to win.

I had a pretty good idea that she would win. She, also, was against a Karin bot named Ami. They had just jumped back from each other and were staring passionately at each other. Don't think I mean the love passion but more of the hate passion thing going for them.

"You are such an idiot!" Ami yelled to her. "No wonder you're a blond." She snickered behind her palm.

Ino just crossed her hands over her chest and had her own sneer. "You've got blond hair too, idiot." Ami stopped snickering and glared.

"Yeah well at least I'm going to win."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Wow that's saying something, huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ami yelled at Ino while pointing a finger at her.

"Nothing you'd understand."

"I would too!"

"Nah-uh!" Ino yelled back.

_Lord, make this match end on a good note for Ino or I'm never going to hear the end of this! _

"Yeah-huh!"

By now the crowd was telling them to hurry it up. We still had to go through the 'Z's. I was all for it but I didn't want to put strain on Ino. She had to stay calm or she would get all flustered.

"Besides, you're too girly." Ami stated. Probably trying to get Ino worked up.

"You want to bet on that Blondie?" Ino leaned on her right foot so that her left him poked out.

"Sure, I'll bet you ten bucks." Ami copied Ino's look and smirked at her.

Ino just smiled pleasantly and then took out a kunai with one hand and with the other grabbed her pony tail.

"Deal." And then with the knife she swiped it though her hair and then through it out in front of Ami. "You owe me ten dollars, honey."

Ami scowled and then stepped forward. "Well I won't have to worry about paying you because you'll be dead." She sneered and then got in a fighting pose.

Instead of sneering back she started doing hand seals. Ino's family was known for their mind jutsus. Ino was able to enter someone else's body but it left her body vulnerable and she usually only did it when Shikamaru was there. I'm very observant. Hehe. And if I was right, she was doing that jutsu right now. It would make sense. A one-on-one battle would be perfect for these jutsus and Ino was taking advantage of that. Maybe Ino was a little smart.

Ino's body went slack and her chakra went across her hair and straight to Ami. She shook a little and then her head sagged forward.

Laughing was coming from Ami and then her head came up. "I am totally amazing!" Yup, that was Ino. "Take that slut Ami! Ehehe."

Now hurry up Ino and finish this.

"Ahem, I Ami butthead would like to announce that I no longer wish to fight against the great and beautiful Ino Yamanaka. I forfeit!

Then Ami (Ino) looked expectantly at the judge. "Um… Ino Yamanaka of Leaf is deemed the winner." I started shouting nothing just like everybody else. Ami didn't have many admirers. Ino went back to her body and then when Ami came too…

"You lost." She smirked. "I'll be expecting my ten bucks before I leave, if you don't mind." She swayed back to her seat and Ami barreled her way past everybody and through the doors to her house, or to a classroom, who cares?

---

The 'Z's went by fairly quickly and we all were able to leave with an accomplishment or a failure. Either way I was going to the neutral zone, but I was unsure of whether I wanted too or not.

---

"Today we are assembled her to congratulate those who will move on to learn at the neutral zone and those who will not yet be there but who will hopefully make in next year as freshmen. Now this will be all new to you and most likely slightly scary. No need to worry because your teachers were selected for their caring personalities and their expertise in empathy. Now, things that will be allowed for you to bring along are as follows; any bathroom supplies but it will be checked before you leave your village, everyday clothes only a weeks worth, any books or text books you would like to bring…"

"…Things that will not be allowed are as follows; no weapons of any kind; they will be provided for you when you arrive, snacks or foods, chemicals, drugs, money…"

"…You will all arrive next week at different periods. You will travel in groups by foot. I'm sure all of you will be able to handle it. Leaf soldiers will leave next Monday at eight o'clock in the morning. Be ready then. Sand soldiers will leave Monday at ten o'clock in the morning and will end up meeting Leaf soldiers on Wednesday around noon at a desolate village. You're advisers will know where it lies exactly…"

"…Students will be accompanied by fifty professional soldiers and their respected Kage. We should all meet at the neutral zone on Friday, sometime during the day. Any questions can be directed at your teachers. You are dismissed."

---

**Hey guys, sorry for the extra week wait. I didn't feel like doing it, although I could have forced myself to but then it wouldn't of turned out as well as I think it did. Give me your thoughts and opinions if you have time! Also, I haven't read over it too edit it so FORGIVE ME!**

**Farewell My Lovelies,**

**~Brittney**


	15. Chapter 13

**Oh my Lordie! You must hate me for this super long wait! I don't even know when I last updated! Forgive me or not! Either way, I feel totally bad and had a major case of laziness! AHH! **

**---**

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 13

Today was the day after exams had ended. Everyone is going back home so that they can pack or just go home. I'm really excited that I'm going, not that I wasn't going, but just the idea/principle of it. Going to the Neutral zone is, like, amazing—well I don't really know, but I'm pretty sure. The best of the best are going to be there and we are going to have the best teachers—no one can replace Tsunade-shishou. I hope the food is good, not like at our school because it sucks. Ino is totally obsessing over everything. Her and everyone (including Hinata, Tenten, and I only) are having a packing party—which I'm not really sure how that is going to work out, since we would be packed already… but I'm sure we'll all have fun.

None of the guys said anything; Naruto and Sasuke went to Sasuke's house to do what guys do best after working out; eating. Shikamaru left to obviously sleep, Chouji went to go find food, Lee is hanging out with Gai-sensei, and Neji went home after the exams were done with Hinata.

Right now Tenten, Ino, and I are sitting at the famous cherry blossom tree, watching all of the faces of the losers, the winners, and the people who don't care as they walked through the gate. Some looked completely devastated and others looked smug and confident—which in my opinion, they are being sore winners.

It was around five o'clock, and yes we usually have school this long, the only bad part is that school starts at seven-forty-five in the morning! We have to learn so much more stuff that civilians; we have to learn the basics—history, science, math, and English—and we have to learn about military tactics, strategies—mostly physical and critical thinking. In the morning we do the basics and after lunch we transition to our military minds till five. I really love school and how we are taught; it's just a lot to take in.

"Ino, when's your packing party going to be?" Tenten asked; she was totally pigging out… like me.

"Um… well we have to leave Monday"—

"No, duh genius." Tenten mumbled.

"—and I don't want to pack the day before because if I forget something, I won't be able to go back and get it. I was thinking Friday and then we have a sleepover." She smiles in a 'that sounds like a good plan' way.

"Fine." Tenten says before she stuffs more noodles in her mouth.

"What time?" I question.

"Um, you have work that night, right?"—I nod—"so then maybe around seven we'll start come over. I'll call up Hinata and tell her. Oh and instead of doing all the packing at my house, I was thinking just bring the clothes that you want and we'll judge and stuff…"

"How did I not predict that?" Tenten says.

"What? I don't want to have to do the whole thing. That would just boring and everything. So my house at seven, and bring your clothes!" Ino summed up.

"Okay, I have to go now, duty calls." I say, getting up and waving at them.

"Bye." Tenten says, looking up long enough from her food to smile at me.

"Don't be late!" Ino warns.

"Since when am I ever late?" I joke. I'm always late for most things, except the really important things, like assemblies and important meetings with Tsunade.

"Oh, that's right, you don't show up." Ino grumbled.

"That was one time! I'll be there." I said, before launching myself into the air and to Tsunade's office. I don't usually fly, but since I was talking to long and lost track of time, I was in a hurry.

I landed on the balcony next to her window and slipped in.

"I'm here on time." I sing.

"Congratulations. You're paperwork is over there." She says without looking up and points to a _larger _stack that even she has. I look back at her with a glare. She must have sensed it because she then added, "Don't complain; just do it."

"Hai." I sigh. It was usually like this, I get most of the paper work and she sits there pretending to do work, while slipping in drinks here and there till she gets drunk.

"The Kages will be coming in to bid farewell to me, so don't mind them."

"Okay." I say distractedly, already getting into the work that has to be done. It wasn't that bad. I had put confirmation slips into envelopes for the people going to the Neutral zone. The way we mailed letters is that we stick them in an envelope, stamp it with the official sign of Konoha, the leaf, and then someone picks them up to distribute.

"How many pre-soldiers are we sending?" I ask.

"Well, we only allowed ninth grade through thirteenth grade to admit. So, fifty ninth graders, seventy-eight tenth graders, one hundred and thirty-five eleventh graders, one hundred and five twelfth graders, and seventeen thirteenth graders."

Don't think that our upper soldiers are weak because they aren't. As the grades get high so do the standards, and Konoha's, along with probably everyone else's, which means that not as many people make it to the next level. Either they give up or they take the grade over so that they make it. In this day-in-age, military is one of the most important parts of a country. Having a weak and unstable army would mean your country falls to another. As the saying goes, the strongest survive, or something like that.

"In total, three-hundred and eighty-five students will be leaving Konoha and they are our strongest." I could hear the anger in her voice.

No, she was not happy about having to send away some of her strongest pre-soldiers, most of which are advanced. It's not that the people who didn't pass the tests are inferior; it just meant that they were at the normal level and did not need to be monitored…as a threat to other countries.

"Well that's not bad, out of all the students that took the tests." I tried to make her happy; she was going to see the other kages. I didn't want her to be in a bad mood, and possibly insult one of them into waging war on us.

"I guess, but that's not the point. It would be better if they were the norms instead of my elites! All of my elites, leaving!" She slightly shouted.

I didn't know what to say to this because she was right. This was all of her advanced personnel, basically, leaving town to a five-hundred mile away place on high security. All countries would now be vulnerable in ways we haven't felt since ancient times…

"We could lie…" I suggest. I could see how serious this was, but if my suggestion ended badly, we would have a whole different situation.

"I was always planning on that.

---

"How many?"

"Four-hundred and sixty-two soldiers."

"Cut the number in half."

"Yes, sir."

---

"Beside the point, most other countries will do the same thing." Tsunade reasoned.

"I'm not sure if you should assume that." I reply hesitantly.

"Take off the lowest test scores on the intelligence test, but only those who didn't pass the physical portion." She said.

"Of course." I muttered. Starting all over again, ripping up envelopes and putting them in the shredder.

I went back over the list of names going and looked at the people who only passed the logical portion of the test, over looking Ino and Tenten. Tsunade wouldn't mind.

Let the trust break.

---

"Tsunade, I finished my work." She nodded.

"I want you to stay here until we have talked to all of the kages and bid them farewell." I looked at the clock; it read 6:10 P.M. It shouldn't take that long to say goodbye to four other kages.

"Okay." I leaned back in my chair and waited. But, I fortunately didn't have to wait long.

This first kage came; he was the Stone's kage. I didn't know his name, but he was an older man. He at least looked older than Tsunade-shishou, but, then again, I don't really think that many people know how old she is in the first place.

Anyway, he stood stooped and his shoulders were hunched forward, making him look frail. He was many sun spots and his eyes were sunken deep into his skull. I knew, of course, that he was someone to underestimate in anything.

"Welcome." Tsunade said, smiling at him. She stood up from her desk and came around to stand at the corner. Her hand was slightly pointed outwards at the chair. "Please have a seat." She said, before going back to her desk and sitting back down behind it.

"Thank you." he voiced out. Its tone was frail and wheezy. I could barely hear it and I was sitting eight feet away, at least.

He moved with small calculated steps towards the uncomfortable wood chair. It made me feel slightly guilty for sitting in my chair, which had a pillow as cushion and a softer back than the guest seats.

"It was very kind of you to take my people into your home and take care of them." He continued.

"It was no problem." Most people wouldn't have thought that Tsunade was bragging, but in kage language, it meant, 'We can handle any problem/situation with ease'.

He nodded thoughtfully. "I am glad that we were no trouble." He said, and I could tell he was sincere.

"No one from your village would be disrespectful, I assume. The rules there are most critical and you have the best morals." That was both a compliment and an insult.

"Yes, _we _do, don't we? I would assume, you're people are almost the same with their actions." Another insult to us.

"Of course we are." Tsunade was smiling.

"Well tomorrow, we are set to leave back home, before some of us leave for the neutral zone." Back to topic.

"Ah, yes. Do be safe, while you travel." Tsunade requested.

"We will try." He replied. Tsunade-shishou nodded thoughtfully.

"If you do have trouble, do not hesitate to ask for back-up." She smiled.

"I am sure we will be able to hand the vandals of your woods." He smiled back.

Tsunade frowned. "Yes, well it is getting rather late. I would hope you a good sleep." She replied. Indirectly telling him to leave, now.

"Ah, yes, I am tired. You are so considerate." He smiled, getting up. Tsunade and I both stood up to. They bowed to each other and then he turned to smile at me. I gave him a small smile, bowing down to show my respect and then he left.

Once gone, Tsunade sunk back into her chair. "Old geezer." She mumbled.

---

We were almost through, the Sand kage was next to wish his goodbyes and etcetera.

The knock came and I froze slightly, the tension already flowing through the air. We hated Sand, just as much as Sand hated us.

"Come in." Tsunade called, already standing up, as was I.

The door opened and in stepped a man, with short blond hair and ice blue eyes. He was taller than Tsunade-shishou and his stance was confident and dominating, with his feet spread shoulder width apart and his shoulders squared. He did not smile and only stepped into the room slightly, shifting his weight to the side and Akito entered. I blanched.

_What the heck is he doing here?_

"It is very nice to see you this evening." She says stiffly; her face was behind the usual mask of indifference.

"Yes, I do the say the same." He stated just as stiffly.

"Have a seat." She said, but this time her arm didn't leave her side to show him to his seat, so to speak. Instead she just sat down. I looked at her and she nodded, so I also sat down.

Akito continued forward into the room. I still had no idea what he was doing in here. If he thought it was okay, it certainly wasn't.

"Excuse me, but, if I may be so bold, is there a reason why one of your citizens is accompanying you to our meeting?" Tsunade said as nicely as she could.

"Well, I share everything with him." This surprised me. "…He is my son after all. I see no reason as to why he has to sit at the hotel alone." The Sand kage said.

_Akito is his SON? _

"I suppose you are correct." She nodded, as did he. "Anyhow, it was very nice to have you stay in my village. I hope it was to your standards." She smiled.

"Yes, it mostly was." The insults again. _Why?_

Tsunade just smiled. "I hope your journey will go smoothly." She said, obviously rushing things.

"Yes, I do too." He replied slightly distracted. He was now glancing at the pile of letters to be mailed, trying to estimate how many soldiers we were sending.

"It looks like you are ready to mail confirmation letters home to waiting pre-soldiers." He looked back at the Hokage.

"Ah, well that is only half or so that Sakura has managed to finish tonight." She smiled.

"Your secretary is a very good one then. That is a great pile for only half of the students who will be leaving."

"Ah, well many of my students passed the intelligence portion, and actually Sakura is not my secretary. She is my apprentice." Again Tsunade smiled, pleased with herself.

"Ah, so young. Miss, if I may ask, how old are you?" he inquired.

"Sixteen, Sir." I said.

"Yes, very young, and I assume you have passed your exams."

"You assume correct." I said mechanically. He just nodded.

"It is getting late and my son and I are tired." He said, looking at Akito, who had yet to say anything.

"Of course." Tsunade said, standing up, as did I again.

He nodded once more, before bowing to Tsunade-shishou. I bowed after he rose and then they both walked out the door and down the stairs.

"You may leave now, Sakura."

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:15. _Crap. _"Hai."

"See you tomorrow. We have to discuss our traveling plans." I nodded before jumping out the window and landing onto the pavement lightly. My fingers started moving, doing the seals I know better than my own name. It was my transportation jutsu, and I developed it myself.

---

I appeared in my room. I grabbed a bag and started shoving clothes in it, some citizen clothing, but mostly my training apparel.

Running into my bathroom, I grabbed my toiletry bag and flashed back to my room. Stuffing it in there and zipping the thing closed and flinging it over my shoulder.

"Leaving!" I yelled very loudly, so my parents would hear me. I jumped back out the window and sprinted over the houses to Ino's a couple of blocks away.

---

"I'm"—

"Late." Finished Ino. I glanced at the clock. It read 7:19.

"I left the office at 7:15. Give me a break." I whined.

"So what? You're late and you said you'd be here at seven." Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well, I've got gossip to dish." I said. "But, since I'm 'late', you probably don't want to know." I also crossed my arms over my chest with my eyebrow hitched up.

"You do?" Ino says hesitantly.

"Yep, it's partially about your blond headed sand hottie." I let my stuff drop to the ground and fall into one of her circle chairs.

"Fine, dish." She finally said.

"Okay, Akito is the Sand Kage's son." I smirked.

"No way!" Tenten said. "What the heck? When did he get a son?" she wondered.

"Um, I don't know eighteen years ago." I reply.

"He's eighteen?" Ino shrieks. "How do _you _know that?" She questions.

"Um, well I kinda went and researched stuff about him." I mumble into my arm.

"You researched him? How?" Hinata asked this time.

"Um… using Tsunade-shishou's computer when she was drunk." I whisper, glancing up at them.

Hinata looks curious, Ino looks thrilled, and Tenten is smirking.

"What?" I say to her.

"Nothing."

"Then what's that look for?" I question

"No reason."

"Tell me what you're thinking." I command.

Her smirk widens into a grin. "…man eater." I blush.

"Am not." I grumble, going into 'pout' mode.

"Are too." She responds.

"Are too." Ino responds.

"…" Hinata doesn't say anything.

"Well, anyway, now that that's said, let's get on with clothe packing." I say, hoping to change the topic. Tenten knows what I'm trying to do but relents on me and I think I'm back to liking her, slightly more that I used to.

"Yes, of course!" Ino screams. "Clothing time. Okay, Set up your civilian clothes and then your training clothes separate." She went into 'bossy' mode as Shikamaru calls it. I can't say that I disagree.

"Hai." We all mumble.

I went to my bag and started pulling out all the stuff I crammed into it, setting aside my bathroom bag. I pulled out a light green top with a cherry blossom tree vine pattern that went across the shirt (It was just a plain-ish T-shirt that could be used for training or just hanging out.) and brown shorts. That would be one of my sets. Then I pulled out a purple top—not my thing, so I stuffed it back into the bag. Next I pulled out a white shirt that was slightly fancy. It had a folded collar and was a button up shirt. It had a red pattern. It wasn't anything specific, like abstract-ish art. I also pulled out khaki shorts with it.

My training clothes were simply and always the same. I had a black tank top that went above my navel (I wore white bandages around the rest of my stomach. It's for intimidation purposes. Besides the back of our shirts are mostly gone because of our wings.) with a red circle on the back, for obvious reasons and black bicycle shorts. My shoes consist of the standard military knee length boots, with an open toe, but I was also going to bring my tennis shoes.

So I was basically done.

"Done." I called. Ino came over and frowned.

"You have three outfits for the whole year." It was a statement, but I knew that she meant it as a question.

"Well, I didn't want to take all my training clothes out, but that's the jest of it."

"How boring." She complained. "You're going to wear the same two outfits over and over again?" She said pointing at my white and green tops.

"Well, we only get to wear regular clothing on Sundays. On Saturday we have to wear our professional uniforms." Ino's expression was priceless. It looked like she died of shock.

"What?" She basically screeched. "We only get to wear regular clothing on Sundays?" She whined.

"Yes, were you not listening to the rules at the assembly?" Tenten asked.

"Of course not. Who does that anyway?" She grumbled.

"Sensible people." Tenten replied. Ino whipped around and chucked one of her pillows at Tenten.

"Oh, this is war, Ino! Prepare yourself!" She roared excitement in her eyes.

Let the pillow fight commence…

---

I woke up in a heaping mess. I had a blanket wrapped around me and my head was off the pillow. How happy making. My neck was slightly stiff and something heavy was on my stomach. I tilted my head down and saw Ino's blond hair, unless Tenten decided to die it sometime last night.

I groaned. "Get off."

Ino didn't move, not even an acknowledging grunt. Instead of actually moving/pushing her off me, I just laid back down. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with her, in my opinion.

It looked like Hinata was already up because I could hear someone in the shower, and Tenten was still laying face down into her pillow.

The clock read 7:00. I groaned again and flipped myself onto my back and away from Ino. Her head smacked the carpet floor and she was up.

"Hm?" She said while sitting up slightly.

"It's seven." I stated.

"So?" Ino replied.

"We should get up."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Truthfully, we had no reason to get up, other than it would wreck our sleeping pattern (yes, the military requires you have a regular sleep pattern). We had no school, and I didn't have work—no paperwork, no meetings, no missions, nothing.

My head fell back down against the floor. "M'night."

"S-sakura-chan, I don't think y-you should fall back asleep now. This is two hours later than you usually sleep. It would be bad for you to keep sleeping." Hinata said, fully dressed and ready to leave/have breakfast.

"Why are you so perfect?" I inquire.

"Yeah, it's so not fair. You really are perfect." Ino adds.

Hinata starts blushing. "I-I just go to bed and get up around the same time each day. It helps me stay energized and alert—like what they told us in class last year. You remember? When we, um, had that health unit?" Hinata reminded, while sitting down against the edge of the bed.

"How could we forget? Naruto was in our class." I state. He was so immature in that class; it was ridiculous.

"Oh yeah… I remember." Ino replies back also. "I think we should wake up Tenten though. I vote Sakura does it."

"You do it." I mumble back.

"No, you."

"No."

"Yes."

"N"—

"I'll go wake up Tenten." Hinata interrupts. Ino and I would probably be laying here all day, until _I _finally got up and told her to get up.

Tenten has a really bad temper in the morning (and yes, I feel bad for Neji, knowing that he likes her…ish.). So, nobody wants to wake her up, but if we don't and we just let her sleep, she gets really angry and yells at us. It's a 'lose-lose' situation.

So, sparing Hinata the drama, I chuck a pillow at Tenten's head. "Bomb in the hole!" I holler before ducking underneath my blanket.

There was a snort and then Tenten was awake. "Sakura, I know it was you." She said in her sleepy voice.

If I remembered correctly, I have everything packed and it should be to my left—yep, just checked—the window is approximately five feet away, taking two point five seconds to successfully open and jump out. All in all, three second escape plan.

…and go.

---

I made it out of the window okay, Tenten, being too sleepy, reacted too late, allowing me to escape with greater ease than I anticipated. Tenten just hollered out the window at me, not bothering to follow me. Either way, I got Tenten up and ready for the new day—Saturday.

Two days till we leave, and surprisingly, I'm excited to be leaving. It's like boarding school, which would be awesome being away from the old people—not saying they're bad or anything. I love'em to death, but a girl would like a nice long break, eh?

People are starting to look at me weird (yes, I am still in my pjs; the escape plan did not include changing.). My pjs consist of a black tank top and long loose shorts, not too loose that they fall off, but not like skin tight shorts. More of training shorts, but these would be too loose for training… well they are civilian shorts! That's it. Like them, you know?

Anyhow, while babbling I have been able to make it too my house and through the door.

"Hey, Mom and Dad, you home?" I call, stepping into the living room.

"Hey, Saki." My mom said. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. "How was the packing party?" she asks knowingly.

"A waste of time." I reply.

"Did you at least have fun?"

"Yep."

"That's good." My dad chimes in. "Oh and the Uchiha's are invited over for dinner, so if you could get dressed nice for tonight, that would be appreciated." He added on.

"When was this decided?" I ask.

"Well, we thought it would be fun. You know Sasuke Uchiha—the youngest son—right? It would be a bonding experience. I heard he is quite cute." She was just egging me on.

_Correction, he isn't cute; he's a sex god! _

"Fine." They weren't negotiating with me, no matter how it may look to the outsider. "When are they coming over?"

"Eight."

…and I have to wait till, freaking, eight o'clock to eat. Who eats at eight?

---

"Welcome, the Uchiha family." My mom greets. It is now eight and I feel like I'm going to die of starvation.

My mom spent all day in the kitchen, giving me no game time with the fridge. She said I could have a small salad, but that's just stupid, no offence to salad lovers.

"It was very nice of you to invite us over. We haven't talked since yesterday." Mikoto Uchiha-san replies.

"Well let's not dilly dally; the food is done and we wouldn't want it to get cold." My mom smiles at all of them, while I am trying to dig deeper into my sanity.

"Sakura, could you help me in the kitchen for a second." My mom requests—demands.

"Sure."

"Here you go, could you take this to the table?" She asks, while handing it to me.

"'Dilly dally', mom?" That's all I say.

"Oh shush." She reprimands me.

"Hai."

---

The food is all set and we start to eat. I'm ravenous and my mom made steak. I'm in heaven.

My mom and the Uchiha mother start talking about recipes, or whatever wives talk about; same goes to the fathers at the table. Leaving, Sasuke, Itachi, and I to talk, which doesn't happen. Itachi digs into the food, keeping his head down to avoid someone talking to him. Sasuke is also doing the same thing, although more obvious. His shoulders are hunched forward and he is leaning against his forearms. Fork full after fork full enter his mouth, never pausing except to get something to drink.

I take the hint and start gorging myself. The steak tastes delicious. I like mine medium rare. Our side dishes are corn, bake potatoes, a dish of gravy, and some mushrooms. I love mushrooms and have accumulated my own mountain of them on my plate. I like dipping them in the liquid sauce thing (is there even a name for it?); it tastes good anyway.

I have a habit of being a slob while eating and this did not get past Sasuke. He grabbed his napkin and held it out to me.

"It's a napkin." He states.

"I know."

"Well, then you'd know how to use one."

"Yes…"

"Good because you need one now." At that comment, everyone turned to look at me.

"Thanks…" I mumble.

"Hn."

…and my night goes as follows.

---

Sunday, I spent the day getting things I needed and etcetera. It was most boring and yet exciting. Today is Monday and I'm standing outside the Hokage's office. I'm supposed to help get everyone ready into patrols/groups that the students will be camping/traveling with.

"Come in." I walk into the room to see four other people beside the Hokage.

"What's going on?" I ask tentatively. These people should not be staying here. They should have left on Saturday.

"Four Sand soldiers will be traveling in your platoon." Tsunade stated.

"For?"

"Reasons." She replied firmly.

"How many others are in my platoon?"

"Three: Ino, Neji, and Naruto."

"Their names: Akito Yamamoto, Ren Osaka, Akira Mie, and Yuki Saito. You will be the leader. Dismissed." Tsunade-shishou stated.

"What?" I mumbled.

---

**Guys, really I am sorry! Please don't hate me!**

**~Brittney**


	16. Chapter 14

Abc-talking

_Abc-thinking_

Wings

Chpt. 14

Today was the day we were leaving; today is the day I move on with my soldier life; and today is the day I make history for being the first generation of students to go to this neutral zone. I don't understand it very well. I don't even think that the Kages understand it well. It's just a temporary fix for the tension that has developed between nations.

It's Monday and we're all ready to go. I have seven people in my platoon and having Ino and that blond sand guy is going to be one adventure.

I talked to Sasuke earlier. He doesn't really like having Akito in my group or any of the other sand guys. I think he's too paranoid. Nothing big will hopefully happen and if it does, the elders and the Hokage will take care of it. I'll be there to help in anyway I can too.

Anyway, Sasuke is the leader in his group. He doesn't have anyone he knows except for Lee. I feel kind of bad for him. Sasuke said that he would stay close by just in case. What a loser! Well, Sasuke isn't a loser, just a little over protective.

Everything will be alright.

I hope.

---

There was a loud 'boom'. All I can hear is this ringing in my ears. I can't see anything and my platoon were split up. I keep yelling for people, but I don't think anyone's around to hear me, if they can. I can't feel any chakra around me, no flicker of life.

I'm scared.

But I keep that thought in my mind and push it back to my subconscious.

There's rustling in the corner. I yell for them to show their faces and Sasuke comes out looking disheveled and calm.

"What happened?" My voice was raspy from all the dirt and dust in the air. His clothes were cut in some places; a sleeve here, a torn short leg there.

"We're under attack." His voice is urgent and he's already looking around the area, making sure there is no enemy.

"Who's our enemy?" I repeat. He was grabbing my upper arm and we were moving back the way he came. He still wasn't looking at me; his eyes combed the area once more before turning to inspect me.

"Are you hurt?" he asks instead of telling me who we're supposedly fighting.

"No, who are we against?" My voice already sounds impatient. Questions were flying into my thoughts; were the others okay? Is anyone hurt majorly? Why isn't Sasuke telling me anything? I could be there helping people and instead I'm out here doing nothing, covering my own hide.

"Sand." He was staring into my eyes, looking for a reaction.

"What?" I whispered.

"We have to go."

"Where?"

"Home, Sakura. You know what that is right?" He was joking, I knew that. But this was so much to deal with.

Everything was supposed to be better now. Everything was supposed to be solved for at least a couple of years. History was ending. No one was going to the neutral zone.

Was there even a neutral zone in the first place or was it a lie to get us out in the open; make us vulnerable and then attack.

"What are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight for Konoha and show them what we can do." His voice was confident, reassuringly smooth. "Let's go."

…and he pulled me through the dust and the smoke, guiding me home like he should. It made me think of all those times when I felt a twinge of affection for Akito, but I knew that was all a façade. Everything was a lie. The tournaments were a lie. We let them into our home, only to have them rip it down before our eyes.

…and the rest is history….

---

**Hey guys,**

**Well, sorry this chapter is so short and that I ended the story abruptly. Not many people were reviewing so I figured it wasn't that good. I am proud of it because this is my first story. **

**Note; if anyone would like to make a sequel or continue the story, just ask. I'll give you my characters Akito, Yuki, Ren, and Akira. **

**I hope this is a ending that works…hehe…until next time.**

**~B**

**Complete: January 15, 2009 **


	17. Author's note

_Author's note_

_Hey guys,_

_I know this is sudden and that it probably came out of the blue. I __**might **__make a sequel instead of giving it out like I previously said. I'm not sure. I think I could do something awesome with it…possibly. _

_Give me some time to think about it…cool?_

_~B_


End file.
